¡No es justo!
by Hayley's Lambs
Summary: Hay muchas cosas injustas en la vida ¿Por ejemplo? El alza del pasaje en metro. O también que el poodle de mi vecina haya dejado otra de sus "sorpresas" frente a mi puerta. Sin embargo, lo que es mucho más injusto, es tener al hombre perfecto...Aquel tierno y guapísimo hombre que no hace más que darme en el gusto en todo... Menos en una cosa. FML
1. Declaración de guerra

Con el gentil auspicio de S. Meyer, dueña de todos estos personajes; Twitter -que nos hace reír tanto como las locuras de la Vale Roth (en Chile entenderán); un poco de té con sabor, música, cientos de fotos para cuartearse a Mr Pattinson y más música.

Las ovejas de Hayley presentan una nueva historia.

Bienvenidas. Esperamos disfruten mucho, tanto como nosotras lo estamos haciendo al escribirla.

**PD: **Se recomienda no consumir alimentos o líquidos durante la lectura. Si usted se ríe y escupe todo en la pantalla, no seremos las responsables.  
Por su atención, buen humor y apoyo, muchas gracias. Toda aquella que deje comentario, recibirá un Edward desnudo. Aquí sí se lo enviamos. :-)

**PD2**: ¡Muuuuuuchas gracias al enorme grupo de sensuales que leyeron, pusieron en favoritos, recomendaron y muchos etc a nuestra 1era historia, (sí, ese oneshot que publicamos hace un par de meses). De todo corazón, nos alegra que les haya gustado.

Ahora, ¿veamos de qué se trata todo esto?

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1:** _Declaración de guerra.  
_

_._

_._

_._

— Estoy enamorada…

Rosalie comienza a toser con fuerza, desparramando refresco sobre la mesa del restaurante al dejar el vaso sobre esta.  
Y éste cae con escándalo. Con sonidos del vidrio chocando contra la madera, gotas saltando por el aire y terminando en el mantel blanco. Incluso, un poco de bebida le resbala por la comisura de los labios y recorre su mentón, mientras me observa con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Repítelo.

— Eh. ¿Estoy enamorada?

— Jesucristo, ¿hace cuanto es que estás saliendo con este sujeto?

— Sabes como se llama…—entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección.

— Cómo sea, responde —. Sus dedos bailan sobre la mesa, produciendo ese sonido de galope que dice "no tengo tiempo para estas cosas".

Hago la cuenta con mis dedos. Cuatro perfectas semanas…

Y recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer el momento en que lo conocí. Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett –para efectos prácticos, mi primo. Llevaba una hora en el lugar, lleno de familiares y 'amigos cercanos', y ya estaba aburrida y con mi copa de vino vacía por segunda vez.  
Fue cuando lo vi. Había tomado entre mis dedos la botella de alcohol desde la mesa con los aperitivos, llenando nuevamente la copa, y luego, dando media vuelta.  
Pero no podía ser una noche común y corriente sin que metiera la pata. Porque cuando di la vuelta, choqué contra alguien y algunas gotas... Bueno, varias gotas de vino cayeron en su pecho, haciendo que su camisa ahora tuviera una linda decoración color burdeo.  
Y ese alguien resultó ser uno de los compañeros de trabajo de mi primo. Un atractivo hombre –del tipo "arrojaré mis _panties_ al piso, sólo por ti"- que, luego de mis disculpas, sus sonrisas avergonzadas, largos minutos de conversación, un par de días de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes intercambiados, me había convencido para tener una cita.

Fue perfecta. Y desde entonces, las citas se habían repetido. Al igual que las llamadas y los mensajes.

— Estás enamorada —asiente, tomando una servilleta y limpiando con delicadeza su boca—. Suspiraste.

— ¿Lo hice? —vuelve a asentir.

—Y lo hiciste de esa manera… soñadora. Estúpida y muy Disney.

— ¿Uh?—sonrío.

—Te faltan la corona y el vestido. No olvides los ratones parlantes.

— Es…perfecto, Rose— rueda los ojos. El plato frente a ella vuelve a capturar casi todo su interés —Es gracioso, detallista. ¿Te conté de aquella vez cuando me mandó flores a la oficina? Llevábamos saliendo una semana, y a mi escritorio llegó un ramo enorme de rosas blancas. Ahora, lo hace cada día Lunes.-sí, suspiro— ¿O de la reservación que hizo en aquel restaurante italiano donde sirven estos enormes platos de…

— Espagueti con salsa blanca parmesana y todo ese queso, sí. Un cupo para cenar ahí demora al menos un mes en conseguirse —mete una hoja de lechuga en su boca. Hago lo mismo con un trozo de tomate.

Delicioso.

— ¡Oh! Y el colgante de plata —tomo entre mis dedos índice y pulgar la joya sencilla, platinada y brillante que cuelga sobre mi clavícula. Es una de las cosas más lindas que he visto.

— Al menos es auténtico y parece costoso.

— No le pregunté cuanto le costó, eso es de mal gusto —bebo refresco y trago— Pero presiento que invirtió una cima considerable.

— Awww, Bella. Es tan extraño tenerte del 'lado oscuro' por fin. Pero, si hay algo que me interese oír son los detalles más sucios.

Río, pero siento los nervios crepitar por mi estómago. Conozco a mi amiga, puedo prever su reacción.

Va a molestarme por el resto de toda, toda, toda mi vida.

Por eso ¿para qué tenemos las mentiras? Una pequeña, minúscula, inocente y blanca mentirilla no le haría daño a nadie. Sí lo haría el contarle la verdad. Debía hacer algo para ayudar al desvalido, en éste caso mi ego que sufriría el peso de sus bromas.

Ok, aquí vamos…

— Es increíble —suspiro con la debida exageración. Mi cuerpo parece cooperar con la causa, ya que incluso un poco de rubor colorea mis mejillas. Debe ser la culpa.

¿Culpa?

_Sí, culpa por mentirle a tu mejor amiga._

Qué diablos…

Me observa de reojo, casi puedo ver los engranajes crujir en su cerebro. Pasan algunos segundos en los que un auto se detiene afuera del local, alguien reclama por un plato mal servido, respiro con rapidez tres veces seguidas, una mosca vuela cerca de la ventana, un mesero pasa con la bandeja de postres por nuestro lado y…

— Oh, por Dios. ¡Pie de limón!

— ¿Dónde?—mira hacia los lados, buscando su próxima presa.

Debilidad: los dulces. Así, señoras y señores es como se distrae a Rosalie Hale.

.

.

.

Luego del almuerzo, Rosalie me acompaña hasta la esquina en la que se ubica el edificio donde vivo. Lástima por ella, debe volver a la oficina ya que su turno termina en cuatro horas más. Suerte para mí, hoy salí más temprano del trabajo.

En serio, amo lo que hago. Pero la posibilidad de tener unas cuantas horas de amor propio -descanso, baño caliente, frutillas con crema frente a la televisión mientras veo The Notebook- es hermosa.  
Tanto como amo el sonido que empieza a salir de mi teléfono celular. Y el nombre parpadeando en la pantalla.

Cuento hasta tres antes de contestar, aprovechando de paso para tararear la canción.

_Gah_. Me encanta…

_You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could yo be an angel. __You're so sup-_

— Edward…—ronroneo en el teléfono. En realidad, siento que todo mi cuerpo ronronea al unísono. Vibro incluso más que el aparato en mi mano.

Mi teléfono, claro.

— Preciosa —contesta con voz suave— ¿Qué dices sobre cenar hoy en la noche?

— Que me encanta —suspiro— ¿Mi departamento?

— Ese es el plan. Aún no conozco tu casa.

— Sí lo haces. Sucede que me has dejado sólo en la puerta cada día que hemos salido —hago un puchero, aunque sé que él no puede verlo. Vamos, intento compenetrarme con el sentimiento y todo eso— Ya me estaba preguntando si tenías alguna especie de fobia a estar a solas conmigo. En realidad, tengo algunas teorías…

— Mmm —ríe. El sonido se aloja al instante en mi zona baja. Camino más rápido— Dímelas.

— Bueno, esa era una. Otra es que quizás tenías alguna especie de creencia en que la que esperan por la mujer indicada para entregar su pureza. Pero ya nos hemos besado bastante como para considerarla… —_Y metido mano, aunque no precisamente donde yo quisiera._

— Deliciosamente, debo agregar. ¿Otra teoría?

— Sí —río— Otra es que eres un vampiro y debo invitarte a entrar para que lo hagas. Pero ya lo he hecho y siempre te niegas —suspiro— Así que todo lleva a la primera teoría. ¡Me temes!

Ríe más fuerte, produciendo algunos sonidos con su nariz. Adorable.

— Pues hoy se cumplen tus sueños.

— Eso espero —murmuro, una multitud de posibilidades bailando en mi mente ante sus palabras— Porque te lo aseguro, no tienes nada que temer. No voy a morderte si eso es lo que crees…

Silencio. Un par de fuertes estornudos más tarde -y una murmuración de "Oh, Dios mío"- suspira, se aclara la garganta. Su voz se oye casi como si hubiera chupado un limón.

— Cuida tus dientes, hermosa. Soy delicado.

— Oh, créeme. Sé como cuidarlos, no se acercarán a tus zonas, ohm… delicadas.

Ríe. Y vuelve a suspirar.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces ¿a las ocho y treinta, está bien para ti?

— Excelente. Me da tiempo para salir de aquí, ir a mi casa y luego hacia la tuya. ¿Tienes vino?

— Tinto. Podrías traer otra botella, nunca están de más.

— Ok. Encargo anotado. Nos vemos pronto, preciosa.

— Nos vemos.

Corto la llamada, miro la pantalla y la foto de Edward aún en ella. Sonriente, tan, tan guapo y caliente.

Y beso apasionadamente a mi teléfono.

Cinco horas más tarde, estoy de pie frente a mi clóset con un vestido de tela liviana negra en una mano y unos _leggins _color azul en la otra.

El conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rosado tapa las partes justas y necesarias de mi cuerpo. Es sencillo, pero bastante sensual –al menos según mi percepción. Y también de la edición de este mes de Cosmopolitan.

_Puntos esenciales a la hora de seducir a tu hombre._

Uno de ellos, cito: _"… sorprender e impresionar con lo que a la vista parece poco. Esto produce mucho. Al final, los sentidos de tu pareja quedarán embotados de la pasiva y aparentemente discreta sensualidad de tu atuendo. No sabrá que lo golpeó."_  
Y en el caso de que no llegara a ver las armas escondidas hoy –rogaba a Dios porque sucediera lo contrario-, un conjunto de ropa interior hermoso me daba el empuje de poder femenino y sexual que necesito.

Necesitaba exudar sexo. Atraerlo como la Madre Naturaleza lo ordenaba en el reino animal.

Y hoy, estoy en una misión. De alguna u otra manera, debía hacer que Edward cediera a mis encantos.

Porque estoy caliente y casi al límite de la frustración sexual.

Hasta ahora lo más íntimo que habíamos logrado era algunas caricias suaves en mi seno izquierdo mientras nos besábamos fuera de mi casa. Edward parecía muy encariñado con el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo.

Sólo eso durante todo éste tiempo.

Al principio, me llamó la atención. Sus toques suaves, sus modales caballerosos –algo no extraño, pero sí tan perdido en muchos de los hombres hoy en día-, los primeros besos –delicados, lentos, cortos y que me dejaban con los labios prácticamente estirados hacia él luego de terminarlos.

El ser tratada como alguna flor delicada era algo nuevo para mí, sobretodo si considero el hecho de que la mayoría de mis citas y relaciones anteriores era un registro de patanes y perfectos chicos malos. Si es que se les puede considerar así.

No es como si hubiese salido con delincuentes, pero más de alguno de mis ex tenía un prontuario no muy limpio.  
Había conocido a hombres de cabello despeinado y largo, jeans rasgados y desgastados. Adictos a la cerveza y el juego, con tatuajes, perforaciones y viejas _Harley _como vehículo. La lista sigue y sigue. En resumen, no el prototipo que podrías llevar a casa de tus padres al almuerzo dominical, y salir viva en el intento.

No debería quejarme, y no lo hacía, ya que en su momento disfruté bastante de eso. Y de que manera...

Pero ahora, quería algo más, algo distinto. Puede que Rosalie estuviera en lo correcto -con respecto a mis suspiros bobos, Disneyland y todo eso. Quizás, esta vez, quería a un príncipe. Edward parecía perfecto para ello. Era todas y cada una de las cosas contrarias a lo que ya conocía. Y me encantaba.

Lo único que quedaba era experimentar su desempeño en la cama y estaba casi –completamente, a ojos cerrados y piernas abiertas- segura de que sería un dios.

Froto mis rodillas entre sí ante otra oleada de pensamientos no aptos para menores.

Me decido por el vestido negro. Comodidad, un poco de transparencia sin ser demasiado osada. Y lo más importante: fácil acceso

— ¡Soy una mujer caliente en una misión! —grito en la soledad de mi habitación, dándome ánimos para lo que venía. ¿Si no lo hacía yo, quién? Me imagino a mi misma, en una versión más diminuta a la original, corriendo con una tenida deportiva y una antorcha igual a la de los Juegos Olímpicos.

Río sola, mientras termino de aplicar un poco de maquillaje y acomodar mi cabello.

Luego de escuchar uno de los discos de Lily Allen –tres veces seguidas- siento el sonido del timbre.

Camino con rapidez a la puerta –acto también conocido cómo _Correr a recibir a tu potencial novio porque no aguantas las ganas de atacarlo con tu boca._ Y tras la barrera de madera, está él.  
Cual actor inglés, protagonista de una exitosa Saga de películas sobre vampiros. Brotando sex appeal por cada poro de su piel –cubierta y descubierta. Apoyado en el dintel de la puerta con una de sus manos, mientras la otra arreglaba su cabello.

Ojos verde-azulados devolviéndome la mirada y una sonrisa ladeada que hacía nacer una margarita solitaria en su mejilla izquierda. Desarmándome y rompiendo sin tocar el elástico de mi tanga

— Hey —la sonrisa se pronuncia más, yo muero.

— Uh —_¿Bella? Soy tu cerebro._ A_quí se supone que es cuando saludas, ya sabes, generalmente se utiliza un 'hola'. Aunque si quieres puedes hacerlo en otro idioma. El francés es bastante sensual, o quizás el Alemán. Repite después de mí 'Gut nic—_ Hola…—suelto en un suspiro.

— Recuerda que podría ser un vampiro.

— Oh, por supuesto —escondo mi sonrisa, intentando poner mi cara más seria— Os invito a entrar a mis aposentos, señor.—hago una inclinación con mi cabeza.

Ríe.

— ¿Debes ser tan ceremoniosa? —le doy mi mirada más impasible, lo que le hace reír más fuerte y controlarse tras algunos segundos— Ok —toma una de mis manos y la acerca a sus labios. Tres, dos, uno: beso sobre el dorso.— Gracias por la invitación, hermosa dama.

Vuelvo a morir. Sólo un poco más.

Una vez dentro, le doy un pequeño tour. Corto porque decidimos alimentar a nuestros estómagos antes de que comiencen a hacer sonidos de guerra.

Ordenamos una deliciosa y enorme pizza vegetariana. Tenemos incluso ese mismo gusto –mi cerebro hace un baile feliz. Amo que quiera hacerme sentir cómoda y opte por una opción casual. Nada de parafernalias o platos orientales.

Aunque un plato algo más afrodisíaco no vendría mal. Quizás para otra ocasión –definitivamente va a la lista.

Y comemos sentados sobre unos pomposos cojines, en la alfombra de la sala. En el televisor se reproduce alguna película que llama completamente mi atención al notar que el protagonista es Justin Timberlake.

Lo juro, la escena en que muestra su trasero en primer plano es maravillosa.

¿Será que Edward tiene una _espalda muy baja _así de sensual? Lo chequeo cuando se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina a buscar el postre.

Asiento con emoción. Redondo y aún bajo la tela del pantalón, firme. Duro, duro, duro. Gimo al pensar en ello y al sentir el sabor delicioso en mi paladar.

Del postre, no de su trasero.

Aunque añado este punto a mi lista _'Las cosas que la haré a Edward cuando lo tenga desnudo sobre mi cama'_, número xxx: morder, lamer, besar y adorar sus nalgas.

— ¿Frutilla?

— Recuerdo que me comentaste que te encantaba el mousse de ese sabor.—responde, tomando un trozo de paraíso y poniéndolo entre sus labios.

La comparación inevitable entre el pequeño trozo color rosado y mis pezones es inevitable. Mi boca se seca al imaginar que no es comida lo que tiene entre sus labios, si no que la punta de uno de mis senos.

Y fantaseo al ver como cierra sus apetitosos labios alrededor de la cuchara, saborea cerrando los ojos brevemente y para asesinar a mis ovarios, lame el borde de su boca con la punta de su lengua.

Len-ta-men-te.

He muerto por tercera vez en menos de dos horas.

El recipiente de loza blanca queda intacto, luego de muchas lamidas de mi parte. No tuve vergüenza de parecer una gata al lado de un plato de leche.

Vamos, era Mousse de Frutilla, se justifica. Y considerando las miradas intensas que él me daba mientras pasaba deliberadamente mi lengua por el borde…bueno, se justifica con mayor razón.

¿Todo vale en el amor y en el sexo, no? _La palabra es guerra..._

Sexo, guerra, es lo mismo. Ambas se realizan cuerpo a cuerpo ¡Y esto era una declaración!

La escena de amor aparece en la pantalla, demasiado cómica para considerarse derrite hormonas. Pero estas comienzan a danzar al ritmo de un rápido tecno en el interior de mi cuerpo.

Tengo a un hombre en extremo guapo a mí lado, solo y exclusivamente a la disposición de mis manos y boca.

Lo observo de reojo. Su mirada está fija en la pantalla y su expresión es…extraña. Labios y ceño fruncidos. Manos empuñadas sobre sus muslos.

Dedos delgados y masculinos. Muslos largos y firmes.

Mi cuerpo sin dudar empieza a inclinarse hacia al suyo, hasta estar de rodillas a su lado.  
Mis manos se mueven por su pecho, bajando sin disimular por este y su vientre.

Duro, duro, duro.

Mis labios están anclados a su cuello, su fragancia entrando por mi nariz y haciéndome querer impregnarme completa del olor de su perfume.

_Nota: preguntarle cuál utiliza. _Una novia debe saber ese tipo de cosas.

Un quejido sale de sus labios -¡punto para mí!- y luego, es él quien me ataca. Y cuando digo 'ataca' es literalmente. Porque su lengua explora mi boca con intensidad; sus manos presionan mi cintura, recorren firmes los contornos de mi torso y tientan los bordes de mis senos.

Gimo. Y quiero más, quiero sentirlo firme y pegado a mí. Quiero sentirlo en las puntas de mis dedos, entre la piel suave de mis muslos y hasta donde alcance.

El botón de su pantalón toca mi dedo índice. Cede sin mayor esfuerzo, como entregándose voluntariamente a mi inspección.

_Buen botón. Serás recompensado algún día._

Finalmente, luego de semanas de juego previo, miradas cómplices y frases tentadoras…lo tengo bajo mi mano. Un sonido estrangulado sale de su garganta.

Y está bien equipado. Sin llegar a ser monstruoso, llena perfectamente el hueco que forman mis dedos y mi palma.  
Sólo me separa de conocerlo personalmente la tela de su ropa interior, pero puedo sentir algo de humedad traspasándola.

¿Yumi?

En vísperas del acontecimiento, casi puedo oír un coro de ángeles cantando _Aleluya_. Me preparo para entrar al área sagrada, bajar la tela gris de sus bóxer y saludar al, hasta ahora, fugitivo.

Y fugitivo es una palabra que no sólo describe al miembro-que-aun-estoy-por-conocer. Si no que también al dueño. De un minuto en que lo tengo debajo de mí, al otro está de pie a mi lado murmurando una disculpa y corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

Me quedo con la mano estirada hacia abajo, los ojos fijos en la pared y el sonido de la película reproduciéndose en el televisor.

Justin, Mila. Por favor, no coman pan delante de los pobres.

Al parecer será otra noche en ascuas. Y me pregunto ¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?

.

.

.

_Acabo de correr más rápido que Speedy González para encerrarme en el baño de la casa cuya dueña es la misma mujer que hace unos instantes tenía sus manos sobre la parte baja de mi cuerpo.  
La tela no impidió sentir la intensidad de su toque, ni el calor que éste desprendía._

_La misma mujer que me robaba el sueño y que hasta hace menos de un minuto estaba a centímetros de mi miembro. El culpable de todo._

_Con las manos apoyadas en el lavamanos, miro hacia abajo. Mi cierre aún está abierto y logro ver al susodicho asomándose cubierto por la tela de mis bóxer._

_Traidor. Sucio, traidor._

_Debía hacer algo. Recordaba la expresión caliente de Bella mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, el sonido de sus labios al succionar la piel de mi cuello y la firmeza con la que me tomó en su mano._

_Presionó una vez, sólo una mínima, corta, pequeña vez y supe que si no salía de ahí pronto, terminaría por arruinarlo todo._

_Por ella, debía hacer algo al respecto._

_Me mojo la cara, cierro mis pantalones y me miro al espejo. Tenía que salir y enfrentarla nuevamente._

_— Ok, ok —suspiro— Eres un hombre. Sé un hombre._

_Abro la puerta, siento el sonido de música reproduciéndose en la sala. Camino con decisión, aun cuando mi gallina interior ya da por hecho el que ella me enviará la mierda sin boleto de regreso._

_Entro a la sala. Y nada me desarma más que lo que presencio después._

_Porque ahí, tendida en el sillón estaba ella, respirando profundamente, haciendo un sonido con su nariz que se podía interpretar claramente como un ronquido. Sus labios, manchados aún por un poco de mousse de frutilla, se abrían cada pocos segundos dejando escapar frases incoherentes._

_—Porque tan corto…—tragué saliva mientras escuchabas esas palabras. Así que, tal vez se había dado cuenta. _

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

_Las ganas de estaban ahí pero, simplemente no podía. _

_—Edward… quiero jugar… quiero jugar con Eddie…—Esto comenzaba a doler y a hacerme sentir incómodo. No podía seguir torturándome con las palabras que el subconsciente de Bella estaba dejando salir, así que, tomando mis llaves de la mesa de centro, mi chaqueta del respaldo del sillón y la poca dignidad que me quedaba, salí por aquella puerta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, todo lo que sentía era dolor. Un profundo dolor que no me dejaba pararme y definitivamente sabía que no me dejaría caminar.

Rememoré los sucesos de la noche pasada, en medio de una nebulosa de vino y frutilla.

_Yo besando el cuello de Edward_

_Yo metiéndole mano a Edward._

_Yo tratando de sacar a 'Eddie' de los pantalones de Edward._

Y ahí llegaban mis recuerdos. La cabeza me dolía y al tratar de recordar, el dolor se intensificaba y sentía hasta nauseas.

Pero esperen…

Si yo le había metido mano a Edward y ahora no podía caminar, eso sólo significaba algo…

_¡Lo había montado hasta quedarme sin fuerzas! _

Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas de golpe y en un acto inconsciente me alcé sobre mi misma quedando sentada. Bueno, sentada por un segundo; porque el brusco movimiento produjo que mi cara se diera un abrazo fraternal con la alfombra de la sala, frente a frente, _face to face._

_¡Auch! _Eso podría dejar una marca. Parece que alguien tendrá que comprar más maquillaje…

Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me enderecé y miré fijamente mis pies para tratar de estabilizarme. Pero más allá de encontrar mi centro de gravedad de nuevo, me di cuenta de otra cosa.

Mi vestido. Mi maravilloso vestido negro, aquella sexy prenda que con tanto esmero había decidido ponerme; aquella que me había costado una buena pasada de la tarjeta de crédito y que estaba dispuesta a usar aquella noche aunque –yo anhelaba- podría romperse, estaba ahí.

Sí, ahí.

Tal vez un poco arrugado producto de las vueltas que di en la noche, pero aún así, ahí. Totalmente intacto, sin ningún corte, ni siquiera una mancha blanca que me alentara.

Pero ok, respira profundo Bella, que no cunda el pánico. Es un vestido, una prenda de fácil acceso, después de todo ¿por eso te la pusiste o no?

Haciéndome caso a mi misma –a veces podía ser bastante sensata- continué con la revisión de mi apariencia.

Y hasta ahora, mirando sólo lo superficial, podía darme cuenta de que los zapatos faltaban y mi vestido seguía intacto en su lugar. Bien, si me saqué los zapatos, eso quiere decir que me puse cómoda.

Ponerse cómoda siempre es bueno.

Y ahora debíamos seguir con lo más importante: Lo que no se ve.

Comencé por arriba, mirando a mis compañeras. Compañeras naturales, por supuesto.

Redondas, firmes, desafiantes de la gravedad, miraban hacia el frente, derechas y compuestas. Debía reconocerlo, tenía unos muy buenos atributos.

Pero aparte de su firmeza y plenitud, estaban perfectamente resguardadas por una tela de encaje del mismo color del vestido. Envueltas, abrigadas, intactas.

Así que ellas no habían tenido acción, o por lo menos no se podía notar a simple vista. Pero tratando de no desanimarme, continué con el examen de los daños de la noche anterior. O a este paso, los no-daños.

Con cuidado, subí lentamente el vestido. Centímetro a centímetro. Mi corazón palpitaba como loco, como si lo que descubriera fuera la llave de la felicidad o algo por estilo.

Y al parecer lo era. Porque ver mis bragas, ahí, intactas cubriendo mi centro, sólo provocó un grado de desaliento extremo en mi misma.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Tratando de no entrar en pánico de nuevo, me aferré a la esperanza de que tal vez Edward me había vestido antes de irse de la casa. Sí, un caballero haría eso.

Pero lo que un caballero no haría, sería controlarse de dejar una marca en _su territorio_, y de lo que recordaba, los besos de la noche anterior habían sido lo suficientemente fogosos para hacerme creer que alguna señal en mi cuerpo tuvo que haber quedado.

Lo extraño es que mis partes nobles no estaban ni por poco resentidas después de las aventuras de la noche anterior.

Si es que las hubo, cosa que aún estaba por comprobar.

_Bueno, quizás fue un amante suave._ Es lo que mi subconsciente me decía, en forma de consuelo._ O su pene era tan pequeño que ni lo sentiste._ Rebatió. Porque sí, señoras y señores, mi propio subconsciente era una perra conmigo.

Y así, aferrándome a la ínfima esperanza de haber sido marcada, decidí dirigirme al espejo. Estaba segura que todas mis respuestas estarían ahí, en aquel objeto colgado en mi baño.

¡En mi baño!

Me detuve de golpe, sorprendida de cómo los recuerdos volvían a mí en una ráfaga descomunal.

_Yo tratando de sacar a 'Eddie' de su escondite._

_Yo viendo a Edward correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo al baño._

_Yo sintiendo el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada y el picaporte al ser echado._

_Yo tomándome la botella de vino de golpe._

_Yo cayendo dormida en aquel sillón._

¡Oh Dios! Ahora sí que mi nivel de estupidez se había sobrepasado. Mi dolor no era producto de una noche de pasión desenfrenada, no, todo se debía al simple hecho de dormir en un duro sillón.

La única cosa que al parecer, había estado dura durante esa noche.

La verdad me pegó tan de golpe, que sólo quería que la tierra se abriera formando un gran agujero y dejarme caer en él.

Porque yo, Bella Swan, no había sido capaz de endurecerlo.

Definitivamente, algo sucedía aquí.

.

.

.

.

.

**N.A:**

¿Qué rayos es lo que sucedía? Siga leyendo y lo averiguaremos, todas juntas, tomadas de las manos :-).

Aún no sabemos qué duración tendrá la historia, pero trabajamos para que el viaje sea de lo más cool y placentero. Oh, sí xD  
Las actualizaciones serán lo más seguidas posibles, mientras el tiempo y la vida real cooperen, por supuesto. Pero prometemos ser lo más aplicadas posible. Por la garrita :-)

Ojalá les haya gustado ¡y estén animadas para saber qué viene!  
Nos leemos...


	2. Besando otros labios

Por supuesto, los personajes son de la señora Meyer (¡salve! xD). **  
**Bienvenidas al segundo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Veamos que pasó ahora con estos dos pequeños inocentes?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: **_Besando otros labios_

_._

_._

_._

—Ok, escupe.

Detengo el movimiento del tenedor entre mis manos. Algunos fideos quedan atascados entre los dientes metálicos debido a las vueltas y vueltas que había estado dando entre mi comida.  
Levanto la vista desde mi plato y la fijo en Rosalie. Por primera vez en una hora, el plato de comida frente a ella ha quedado olvidado y su atención está totalmente puesta en mí.

—_Duh_. No estoy comiendo, no puedo escupir si no tengo algo en mi boca para hacerlo.

Alza una de sus cejas, con aquella expresión de "si no hablas, te haré hacerlo". Me encojo un poco en mi asiento ante ella, porque, créanme, no quieren saber las técnicas que usa Rosalie para hacer hablar a los demás. La primera vez que tuvimos ese tipo de _contratiempo_, la punta salivosa de uno de sus dedos terminó de lleno en mi oído.  
En menos de diez segundos, estaba confesando que me había bebido toda su leche descremada la mañana anterior.

Decido tentar mi suerte y hacer como que nada ha pasado. Por lo que vuelvo a observar con demasiado interés mis fideos fríos.

—Bella.

—¿Uhm?

—No hagas como que no ha pasado nada.

—Rosalie…

—Bella… —imita mi tono.

—… en verdad no ha pasado nada —observo su plato de comida—. Creo que deberías comerte eso, a no ser que quieras que tu carne mongoliana esté congelada.

—Lo único frío en esta mesa es _tu _comida, la que sólo has tocado para juguetear. ¿En serio? ¿Bella Swan jugando con su comida durante una hora?

—No creo que sea extraño, ya que no soy quien está obsesionada con la comida. Si hay alguien que tiene una fijación y amor que bordea lo psicópata por ella, eres tú. Y si empezamos a hablar de los postres o comida dulce, entramos a una dimensión totalmente distinta. Rosalie, es increíble la manera en que te transformas cuando ves uno de esos…

Levanta una de sus manos frente a mi rostro, deteniendo mi verborrea. Los cinco dedos de su mano derecha completamente juntos entre sí y erguidos, casi como en posición de guerra.

Esta vez, decido cerrar el pico.

—¿Terminaste?

Suspiro. Suelto el tenedor sobre la montaña de tallarines en mi plato.

—¡Estoy frustrada! —suelto, alzando la voz. Y procedo a contarle con lujo de detalles todos los recientes acontecimientos sucedidos entre Edward y yo.

Y, a medida que comienzo a desahogar mis penas con mi mejor amiga, recuerdo esta última semana en particular.

Éste era el cuarto día consecutivo en que no había oído palabra de Edward. Todos los días revisaba la pantalla de mi teléfono celular, esperando encontrar la alerta de algún mensaje de texto o una llamada perdida. Creo que había entrado en un estado de desesperación por recibir algún tipo de señal de su parte–admito que me sentía patética, completamente ridícula, pero totalmente justificada considerando el sujeto involucrado.

Como sea. Una de aquellas veces en que el tono de llamada entrante había sonado, me encontraba en medio del baño… Es decir, puntualmente _usando_ el baño.  
En medio de mi apuro por contestar la llamada a tiempo, salí corriendo por el departamento con la ropa interior enredada en las rodillas y el papel higiénico en una de mis manos; precisamente en busca del teléfono que –estúpidamente- había dejado en la sala de estar.  
Un enredo de mis pies en la alfombra y dos caídas más tarde, el teléfono había dejado de sonar. Y quien llamaba no era otra que mi madre.

No me mal entiendan. Adoro a Reneé… Pero la mujer sabe como ser inoportuna. E ilusionarme, involuntariamente o no.

En fin. En el presente, seguía relatándole a mi amiga como Edward y yo habíamos tenido una cita maravillosa en mi departamento. La comida, la charla, la película, los calientes besos y metidas de mano que siguieron a eso. Y finalmente, su huida.

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

—Baja la voz —le respondo, mirando a mi alrededor.

—Es un hijo de puta —sin dejar de mirarme, toma el tenedor y cuchillo desde un costado de su plato, y empieza a apuñalar el trozo de carne con rapidez y fuerza. Con precisión –y una expresión algo cavernícola- mete un pequeño pedazo de filete en su boca, mastica un par de veces, traga, bebe un sorbo de vino y hace una señal con su mano—. No puedo creer que te dejara con las ganas.

—Ni yo.

—Y sobretodo no puedo creer que se haya largado, maldición. Que. Hijo. De. Puta.

—_Hmpf_.

—Y tú diciendo que lo amabas.

Niego frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Sólo dije que _creía _estar enamorada.

—Como sea —vuelve a echar otro pedazo de carne en su boca.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Ella terminando de asesinar su comida y yo pensando en sus palabras.

¿Enamorada? ¿Es que lo había dicho en serio? Demonios.

—Al menos las cosas no terminaron sin que lo hayas probado en la cama. Quiero decir, puede que ahora te haya dejado pagando, pero te lo follaste una vez. Eso es algo.

Silencio. De pronto mi comida parecía interesante otra vez. Y después de todo, los fideos fríos no sabían tan mal.

—¿Bella?

—¿Uhm?

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Jamás se acostaron!

Lo que siguió fue un ataque de risa a mi costa.

Por lo menos alguien terminó siendo feliz con todo esto ¿no?

.

.

.

Luego de la extraña y totalmente perjudicial -al menos para mi ego- conversación con Rosalie, decidí que lo mejor que podría hacer era volver a casa.

Sola.

Amargada.

Frustrada sexualmente.

Con hambre de deseo.

Y… ¿Ya dije sola?

El trayecto desde el restaurante a mi casa no me tomó más de diez minutos en auto. Al llegar a la puerta, las llaves se me cayeron al menos tres veces y juro que estuve a punto de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared del pasillo si aquellas estúpidas cosas de metal se volvían a resbalar de mis dedos.

Estúpidos y resbalosos dedos.

Estúpidas llaves.

"_Estúpida Bella" _dice mi conciencia.

Sí, yo y ella tenemos una hermosa relación.

Una vez que mi período de _Bella la resbalosa_ al fin termina y puedo entrar a la casa, me dispongo a preparar la gran noche que se me avecina.

Luego de cambiarme meticulosamente en mi habitación, sacar todo lo necesario desde la cocina y sentarme cómodamente sobre el sillón, vuelvo a revisar la lista mental de todo lo que necesito para mi gran noche.

Helado de chocolate: listo.

Frazada tejida por mi abuelita: lista.

Caja de pañuelos desechables extra-duraderos: listo.

"The Notebook" en el aparato de DVD: lista.

Pijama rosado para nada sexy: listo.

Una Bella despechada, frustrada sexualmente y dispuesta a pasar una tarde de solo comer y llorar: sumamente lista.

Me acomodo sobre el sillón tapada con la frazada de color azul -mi favorito- mientras tomo el pote de helado de chocolate junto a una cuchara.

Con mi mano derecha tomo el mando a distancia y le doy play a la película, mientras me dejo llevar a mi misma en un abismo de placer con chocolate y Ryan Gosling.

Pero como en esta vida la ley de Murphy parece tener más efecto que todas las demás -o tal vez soy solo yo y mi extrema mala suerte- el eco del sonido del timbre me saca de mi mundo de colores.

Suspiro una vez, decidiendo que, quien quiera que sea, puede esperar. Sinceramente, no estaba de ánimos para conversar con nadie, ni siquiera si al otro lado de la puerta estaba el mismísimo Robert Pattinson.

Bueno, tal vez por él si haría una excepción.

Porque Robert Pattinson es Robert Pattinson.

Meto otra cucharada de helado de chocolate dentro de mi boca, saboreándolo por un momento antes de tragar.

Delicioso.

Y la mezcla entre chocolate y Robert Pattinson, hace que mis pensamientos se vuelvan no aptos para todo público.

¿Cómo sería comer chocolate con Robert Pattinson?

O mejor, ¿cómo sería lamer chocolate _de_ Robert Pattinson?

Uhm, es una buena y deliciosa imagen mental. El pensar en comer chocolate desde aquellos pequeños huecos en la parte baja de su espalda…

O tal vez lamer más abajo.

O por delante.

Yumi.

_Knock -knock._

Ahora el sonido en la puerta es un golpeteo incesante. Suspiro de nuevo, meditando entre levantarme y abrir, o quedarme en la comodidad del sillón.

Meto otra cucharada de helado en mi boca mientras subo el volumen de la televisión para poder ignorar el ruido proveniente de la puerta.

Quizás es algún promotor de alguna compañía telefónica. O uno de esos predicadores.  
Ya tengo conexión a internet y televisión por cable, muchas gracias. Y, aunque creo en Dios, en éste preciso momento no tenía ganas de saber de nada. Mucho menos soportar un sermón.

Y, sobretodo, no tenía ni putas ganas de levantar mi trasero del sofá. Nada como ser egoísta un jueves por la tarde.

Vuelvo mi atención a la pantalla fijando mis ojos en la vista de Noah y Allie en la playa. Tal vez yo debería haber vivido en una época como la de los personajes. Sus trajes de baño eran hermosos.

_Apuesto que Ryan se vería 10 mil veces mejor sin ningún traje de baño._ Asiento lentamente al imaginarlo.

Sigo mirando la pantalla y al cabo de casi una hora, tengo la nariz enrojecida y la mitad del sillón lleno de pañuelos usados.

¿Por qué no había más hombres como Noah?

Yo quería un hombre como Noah.

Yo quería a _mi_ Noah.

Yo quería a _mi _ Edward-Noah.

¿Y si vestía a Edward como en los años 50?

¿Y si lo hacía usar una graciosa y adorable boina, y lo sujetaba desde los suspensores anclados a su cadera mientras nos besábamos como si no hubiera un mañana?

¿Y si él me llevaba a una casa antigua y lo hacíamos sobre una frazada?

No, mejor que eso, ¿y si simplemente lo hacíamos, de una buena vez?

Meto la cuchara casi asesinamente sobre el poco resto de helado que me queda.

Maldito y estúpido hombre fugitivo.

Maldito él y su hermosura extrema.

Maldito él y su caballerosidad de otra época.

Maldito él por ser irresistible.

Maldita yo por caer bajo sus garras tan fácilmente.

Pero ya no más, habían pasado cuatro días y no había tenido ninguna señal de él. Tal vez era hora de dejarlo ir, de agachar la cabeza y pensar en alguna forma de quitarme esta frustración de encima.

Debería ir a la tienda por un nuevo juguete vibrador. ¡Con baterías de extra-duración!

Mis posibilidades eran: esa o salir a algún bar de mala muerte y conseguir un buen revolcón de una noche. Mis años de experiencia me hacían presagiar que tal vez encontraría varios candidatos más que dispuestos.

Pero lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que, escogiera la alternativa que fuera, nunca sería igual que con Edward. O al menos eso imaginaba luego de la poca interacción 'cuerpo a cuerpo' que habíamos tenido.

¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermoso e irresistible?!

_-¡Hmpf!_

Con un gruñido digno de los leones que muestran en Discovery Channel, vuelvo a meter la cuchara en el cuenco de helado y la introduzco en mi boca, golpeándome un poco la encía en el proceso.

-¡Ouch!

Oh, no señor. Ahora hasta la maldita cuchara estaba declarándome la guerra.

Miro esta y su contenido con furia, amenazando su anatomía de metal con la mirada. Y luego de unos segundos de batalla mental _Bella versus Cuchara Diabólica_, por fin tengo ese delicioso trocito de helado en mi lengua.

Solamente para sentirme victoriosa, lo saboreo con fuerza. Y vuelvo a introducir la cuchara en el pote de helado, observando con frustración como ésta toca el fondo vacío

Resoplo con enojo mientras pauso la película y me levanto hacia la cocina en busca de más provisión de azúcar. Pero no alcanzo a llegar ni siquiera a la puerta, cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

_You're so hynotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel…_

Oh, no.

Oh, por Dios, no.

Oh, diablos, no.

Oh, por todo lo sagrado, no.

Oh, por el trasero de Robert Pattinson. ¡Sí! Es decir, no.

Ese tono.

Ese maldito tono.

El tono de llamada de Edward.

Tomo mi cabello entre mis dedos, mientras me debato entre contestar o no. Comienzo a dar vueltas en círculos en la estrechez de mi sala de estar, mientras el teléfono sigue sonando.

_You're from other world, a different dimention. __You open my eyes…_

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué mierda hacer?

De pronto, el teléfono deja de sonar.

_¡Idiota!_

Después de cuatro días, él por fin había llamado, y yo… no contesté. Dejé pasar mi oportunidad de volver a verle, de volver a hablarle y saber qué había sucedido. Y quizás, de volver a tocarlo…

Camino hacia la pared que se encuentra cerca de la cocina, y cuando estoy a punto de comenzar a darme de cabezazos contra ella, el teléfono comienza a sonar de nuevo.

_You're so hynotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel…_

Salto, impulsándome con mis talones, y en una increíble pirueta que –de milagro- no me mata, caigo sobre el sillón.

Tomo el teléfono con ambas manos y siento como estas tiemblan junto al aparato. Respiro una, dos, tres veces, y al fin, le doy al botón verde para contestar.

—¿Hola?

—Abre la puerta Bella, estoy afuera.

Es lo único que dice, con autoridad y casi desafío. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, había escuchado tal fuerza de mando en su voz.

Suspiro, y casi puedo verme a mí misma amarrada a una cama y a Edward ordenándome que obedezca.

Río, evidentemente en una burla a mi misma, porque, ni siquiera nos hemos acostado de la forma tradicional y yo ya estoy pensando en cómo nos veríamos en una situación más… uhm...caliente. Muy caliente.

_Knock-knock._

La puerta vuelve a sonar y camino –más bien corro- hasta ella. Antes de abrir, inspiro profundamente unas dos veces más, y giro con lentitud la manilla dorada.

Y ahí, imponente y con cara de perturbación, está él. Siento sus ojos casi traspasándome la ropa y cruzo las piernas en un acto involuntario ante lo que su mirada me causa.

Por un momento no sé como pararme frente a él, que expresión poner en mi rostro o qué decir.

Su mirada se estrecha y tomando su teléfono observa la pantalla, al parecer mirando la hora.

—Casi una hora Bella. Llevo casi una hora parado en tu puerta. Toqué el timbre, golpeé y te llamé a lo menos una diez veces, pero todo lo que escuchaba dentro eran tus lloriqueos y la televisión —camina dentro de la habitación con paso acelerado, parándose en medio de la entrada hacia mi sala de estar y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se marquen bajo la camisa de color celeste.

Suspiro, y siento como me derrito una vez más ante él.

—Uh… ¿Lo siento? —En este preciso momento debo sonar como una completa estúpida, pero sinceramente, mi cabeza está demasiado nublada como para pensar correctamente.

O para dejar de mirar su anatomía y relamer mis labios una y otra vez.

Sus cejas se fruncen, y una pequeña arruga nace en su frente. Mis dedos pican por las ansias de querer tocar su piel y borrar la mueca de preocupación y enojo de su cara.

—¿Por qué no abrías la puerta? ¿Estás con alguien más? —Se gira suavemente, lo suficiente como para observar alrededor de mi pequeño departamento. Vuelve a fruncir el seño y presiona sus labios ante la visión de Ryan Gosling y su sonrisa en la pantalla.

¿Es que acaso está celoso… de un personaje de película?

Nunca pensé que algún día llegaría el momento en que me gustaría ver a un hombre en su más "cavernícola – ella ser mía" estilo.

Pero un Edward celoso era bastante placentero de ver.

—Y si estuviera con alguien más, ¿qué? —ni siquiera yo misma sé de donde vino eso. Había días en que simplemente no tenía filtro. Hoy era uno de ellos, al parecer. Pero, combinada con la emoción de verlo otra vez, viene el pequeño y molesto sentimiento de enojo por su abandono.

Creo que casi puedo ver como sus ojos arden. Con un caminar felino empieza a acercarse hasta mí, y yo, por instinto, retrocedo hasta que siento tocar mi espalda con la puerta.

El aire se me atora en la garganta y mis ojos se fijan en lo suyos, que refulgen con un instinto casi asesino y lleno de deseo.

Con cuidado pone cada una de sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza, aprisionándome más contra la puerta. Todo lo que puedo sentir es él. Su cuerpo, su calor, su olor y su respiración.

—¿Quieres saber qué pasaría si estuvieras con alguien más? —su aliento choca contra mi cara, caliente y delicioso. Vuelvo a apretar las piernas en un acto inconsciente, mientras mi mirada se dirige a su boca y un gemido pugna por salir de mi garganta al ver su lengua lamer sus labios.

Asiento una vez con la cabeza, pues toda posibilidad de hablar está totalmente perdida. Creo que incluso olvidé cual era el abecedario.

Y él sonríe, con aquella fila de perfectos dientes blancos. Se acerca un poco más si es posible y baja las manos desde el lado de mi cabeza hasta apoyarlas en mi cintura.

—Pues, en primer lugar, sacaría al idiota a patadas.

Alzo las cejas, a lo que él asiente.

—Y luego, tendría que castigarte —acerca su cabeza hasta la mía, y recorre lentamente mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Exhala aire por cada lugar que va pasando, mientras mi piel hormiguea ante su contacto y mis pensamientos se nublan un poco más cada vez.

Se aprieta contra mí, y ahora lo siento por todas partes. Su nariz sigue recorriendo mi piel, pero ahora se encuentra entre el hueco de mi cuello y mi pecho. Suspiro y dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que mi espalda se arquee y mi pelvis choque con la suya.

Y ahí es cuando lo siento, grande y dispuesto nuevamente. Abro los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar todo lo pasado anteriormente y giro mi cabeza haciendo que la suya se levante.

Me mira, lo miro, y apoyando ambas manos en su pecho, lo empujo lejos de mí.

La mirada de confusión en su cara es digna de una fotografía.

_Oh, no es lindo quedar confundido y caliente ¿verdad cariño?_

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia él y me cruzo de brazos. Golpeo la punta de mi pantufla contra el piso de madera y alzo una ceja, retándolo silenciosamente.

Primero, me mira con confusión. Luego, el entendimiento comienza a llenarlo. Y cuando parece que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que sucede, agacha la cabeza y mira sus zapatos. Aclara su garganta suavemente, observándome de reojo. Y pienso que va a decir algo, pero simplemente vuelve a agachar la cabeza y seguir mirando su calzado.

Mi enojo aumenta. Necesito una explicación. Ahora.

Esta vez soy yo la que aclara su garganta. Y levanta la cabeza, mirándome con aquellos pozos verde-azulados llenos de arrepentimiento.

—Bella yo… —se detiene, suspirando y volviendo agachar la mirada.

Suspiro, rindiéndome una vez más. Descruzo los brazos y me dispongo a ir a su lado y decirle que todo está bien, pero me sorprende alzando una de sus manos y deteniendo mi movimiento.

Me detengo, mirándolo con confusión. Él sólo se acerca, toma mis manos entre las suyas y me mira directamente.

—Déjame recompensarte.

¿Recompensarme?

Giro mi cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que tengo desde pequeña cuando algo me confunde y no sé qué sucederá. Él sonríe, y la mirada felina vuelve a sus ojos.

Se acerca un poco más y ancla sus manos en mi cintura. Pero no sólo las deja ahí –reposando-, sino que me alza desde el suelo, poniéndome sobre su hombro mientras se gira hacia mi habitación, sujetando mi peso con una sola mano. Sobre mi trasero.

Doy un grito ahogado y golpeo su espalda intensamente pidiéndole que me baje. Él ríe nuevamente encaminándose con paso seguro hasta mi cama y dejándome caer sobre esta.

Y no tengo tiempo siquiera de preguntarle qué sucede, pues él también sube sobre el colchón, haciendo que deba recostarme y dejarle cernirse sobre mí.

Entonces, baja su cabeza y me besa, lenta y deliciosamente. Su lengua entra en contacto con la mía, y se me escapa un gemido para nada silencioso..

¿Debería estar avergonzada? La verdad es que no. Es imposible no gemir cuando siento como si me estuviera haciendo el amor con ella.

Un gemido ronco de apreciación sale de su boca, y ríe ligeramente para luego bajar dejando besos de mariposa por todo mi cuello y mi pecho.

Alza una ceja ante la elección de mi pijama, y yo sólo me encojo de hombros no sabiendo que decir. O, a estas alturas, que pensar.

Saca lentamente cada uno de los botones, pero sólo lo suficiente para revelar un poco de mis pechos y tener la oportunidad de verlos en vivo y en directo.

Lame sus labios con la punta de su lengua, y me da una mirada llena de deseo antes de proceder a besarlos.

Gimo, cada vez más fuerte ante la sensación húmeda de su lengua en contacto con mi pezón.

Siento ese familiar calor subiendo por mi bajo vientre y la habitación comienza a darme vueltas.

Cuando se ha encargado de dejar la piel de mis senos lo suficientemente sensible, me da esa mirada felina otra vez, y sonríe.

Pero su sonrisa es distinta a las anteriores. Esta es misteriosa y casi petulante. Subiendo el lado derecho más que el izquierdo, y formando ese adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla.

_No puedo creer que esté pensando en las cosas adorables de Edward en este momento..._

—¿Alguna vez te han dado un beso francés Bella? —Lame sus labios otra vez y la sonrisa sigue implantada en su cara, como si él supiera algo que yo no. Su mano traza pequeños círculos sobre mi abdomen, bajando hasta posarse en mi sexo aún cubierto por la ropa interior

Oh, Dios.

—¿Un beso francés? —la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que está hablando –aunque en alguna parte de mi cerebro algo grita un rotundo ¡sí! Lo miro con confusión y un poco de frustración. ¿Por qué me está preguntando cosas? ¿Por qué no sigue en lo que estábamos?

Ríe, casi angelicalmente, mientras niega con la cabeza y me observa divertido.

—Mi pobre e inocente Bella.

¿Inocente? ¿Por qué no me quitas tú la inocencia Edward?

Ok, no.

Mis pensamientos están cada vez más descontrolados y calientes, porque –risa mental- yo había dejado mi virginidad botada en el sillón de la habitación de Peter Johnson, hace unos siete años. No era para nada "inocente."

_¡Deja de pensar en otros hombros mientras el más delicioso de todos se come tu cuerpo con la mirada y mejor dedícate a quitarle la ropa!_ Gracias, conciencia.

Quiero seguir en lo que estábamos. ¡Quiero sexo con Edward, por todo lo sagrado!

Parece que comienza a notar mi disgusto, ya que niega divertido y vuelve a su antigua posición, pero esta vez más abajo.

Con lentitud, sus dedos largos y delgados bajan mis pantaletas centímetro a centímetro. Trago en seco, rogándole con pequeños suspiros entrecortados que siga.

Una vez la prenda está en alguna parte del colchón, hace que abra mis piernas un poco más y doble mis rodillas, mientras él se posiciona entre ellas.

Mis ojos se abren cuando entiendo al fin el trasfondo de su pregunta. Él me iba a besar, sólo que en _otros_ labios. Por supuesto que conocía el _concepto_, es sólo que mi cerebro claramente no funcionaba al cien por ciento en su presencia.

Suspiro, dejándome caer contra la cama mientras mi respiración se vuelve errática con sólo imaginar lo que viene. Aferro las sábanas con mis puños cuando siento el calor de su contacto en la zona sur de mi cuerpo.

Primero, besando los costados de mis rodillas. Luego, el interior de mis muslos y, poco a poco, siento como en ese preciso momento podría morir…

Está sucediendo.

Miles de pequeñas chispas de calor y frío, se mezclan entre sí y recorren mi cuerpo. Y el origen está en mi vagina.

Más bien en la boca de Edward. En su virtuosa, suave y húmeda lengua que por fin está haciendo contacto con la parte más sensible de mi anatomía. También estaba en sus carnosos labios –y, mierda, no puedo decir aquello sin pensar en, bueno, los otros que justamente están envolviendo los de él, en una especie de beso con lengua… un beso unilateral, ya que había sólo una lengua en juego.

Rayos. ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar estupideces ni siquiera ahora? Presiono mis párpados, buscando enfocarme sola y únicamente en sentir… y vuelvo a abrirlos al comenzar a lograrlo.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

Una corriente cálida nace desde mi entrepierna, seguida de otra y otra. Y, ahí viene, otra corriente, más calor.

_Concéntrate, Bella. El hombre más caliente de este mundo está dándote el mejor sexo oral que hayas experimentado. Enfócate abajo._

_Eso es. Vamos, sólo abre los ojos, relaja tus piernas y obsérvalo._

_Mira como sus manos levantan tus rodillas. O como sus dedos largos y pálidos acarician tus caderas y luego bajan, avanzan hacia el centro, para luego tentar despacio, muy despacio la entrada de..._

_¡Santa mierda!_

Amén, subconsciente. Este hombre está matándome, haciéndome gemir como un gato en agosto.

Respiro profundo, una, dos y tres veces. Me concentro en la sensación de la yema de uno de sus dedos ahí, tentando la entrada de mi sexo para, lentamente, entrar y salir.  
Y vuelvo a gemir al ver como su mata de cabello sobresale entre mis piernas, como sus párpados están cerrados firmemente y de su boca salen pequeños gemidos roncos. Como lo disfruta. Me desarma, me hace sentir en llamas y a punto de tocar al cielo, hasta que…

Sus ojos se abren, sin moverse de su tarea, se fijan en los míos. Y es aquella expresión de su rostro -como la de un niño al que han pillado con las manos en la masa-, sumado a la imagen de él, con su boca aún pegada a mí, la que manda aquel orgasmo no alcanzado completamente al carajo.

Porque el poco vello que tengo ahí, forma la perfecta 'm' de un bigote bajo su nariz. Y Edward pasa de ser el hombre caliente-perfecto dios del sexo, a una versión _bigote-a-la-pussy _de Dalí.

La imagen es demasiado ridícula como para ignorarla y la risa explota desde el interior de mi cuerpo sin que pueda evitarlo. Y con ella, el inminente cierre de mis rodillas envía a Edward de espaldas hacia el piso.

Sé que la he cagado magistralmente incluso antes comenzar a calmarme.

Pero no puedo parar de reír. Y mientras estoy sobre mi cama, con los últimos rastros de risa escapando de mis labios, en alguna parte de mi cerebro mi conciencia me mira con aspecto asesino.  
Y unos metros más allá, aún desde el piso, Edward me observa con una expresión que termina por enmudecerme.

_Uh, oh._

.

.

.

Todas juntas decimos ¡Uuuuuuuuh! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando Bella, por amor a Robert Pattinson? Claramente, señoritas, señoras y lo que sea usted... la niña no estaba pensando bien... Al menos, no con el cerebro xD Cosas que pasan cuando Edward está justo ahí abajo, ay Dios.

Para que puedan hacerse una imagen mental de lo que más o menos vió Bella antes del ataque de risa, vayan aquí (borrando espacios, sé que es una paja, pero es lo que hay xD) **twitter (punto) com / kapriiwhooosh / status / 262 75 093 17 65 051 39 3 **Si casi se hacen pipí de la risa luego de eso, si en verdad le pareció asqueroso...pero gracioso, si le gustó el capítulo, si quiere darle un zape a Bella por largarse a reír justo en el momento más caliente o quiere consolar a Edward, ¡díganos en un review!  
Los reviews ganan premio, las chicas del capítulo anterior lo saben *muahaha*

Esperamos les haya gustado y será hasta la próxima actualización ;-)


	3. Armas Nuevas

_Dios te bendiga, Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes son tuyos._

¡Bienvenidas lectoras, las nuevas y las conocidas! Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos y demás :-)

Entre la preparación de exámenes finales y otros trabajos, por fin salió el siguiente capítulo. ¡Yay!  
Sin más preámbulo…¡disfruten!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3**__: Armas Nuevas_

_._

_._

_._

¿Qué… demonios acaba de suceder?

Hace menos de cinco minutos mi cabeza estaba entre las piernas de Bella. Entre sus hermosos, blancos y tersos muslos, que descansaban sobre mis hombros mientras mi boca besaba el rincón más delicioso de su cuerpo. Era suave, cálida y mucho mejor que cualquiera de mis fantasías. Podía sentir bajo mis manos y mi lengua como su cuerpo se movía con la ondulación de sus caderas, la presión que sus rodillas ejercían alrededor de mi cabeza y como sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello, queriendo mantenerme ahí hasta saciarla completamente.

¡Y yo estaba consiguiendo eso! Era un súper hombre. El rey de los orgasmos. ¡El gurú del sexo oral! Después de todo, "Edward, la lengua más rápida del Oeste" sonaba de maravillas.

Y cuando casi podía sentirla tocar el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos… Cuando por fin sentía que podía recompensarla como un buen macho, que mi ego –a esas alturas, bastante dañado- comenzaba a recuperar confianza… Bueno, de un segundo a otro, mi trasero había dado fuertemente contra el piso.

Decir que estaba confundido, es poco. Porque ella se estaba riendo. Su cuerpo semidesnudo se doblaba hacia adelante y su cara estaba escondida entre sus manos. Y ella, sólo reía. Con fuerza, con sus hombros y senos aún descubiertos, sacudiéndose con cada carcajada.

Como un tonto, sólo me quedé ahí; sentado sobre el suelo, observándola calmarse.

Y es donde sigo, viendo como su risa va menguando poco a poco hasta que de sus labios sólo escapan pequeños hipidos entrecortados. Parece que comienza a recordar que no está sola, ya que alza su cabeza con rapidez hasta observarme frente a frente. Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par y su boca se mueve como la de un pez fuera del agua, sin palabras.

—Yo, eh…—muerde su labio inferior, sin dejar de mirarme con la misma expresión.

No sé que decir. Puede que de vez en cuando me comporte como un estúpido, pero no lo soy. Y sé claramente que algo _había_ sucedido.  
Casi puedo ver como aquella confianza que me escudaba al entrar a su departamento, tan resistente y poderosa como el traje de Iron Man, sale volando por la ventana como si tuviese el trasero en llamas. Y es que alguien nos había pateado el trasero a ambos.

Demonios, cómo duele.

Inconscientemente, toco con una de mis manos mi nalga izquierda, retirándola de inmediato al darme cuenta de lo que hacía.

—¿Qué…?

.

.

—¡Soy cosquillosa!

Es el primer disparate que se me ocurre decir al ver la expresión de Edward. Su rostro parece el de un niño al que le han quitado su dulce favorito y, luego, arrojado éste al suelo para saltarle encima repetidas veces como don Ramón sobre su sombrero.

_O un hombre al que has arrojado al piso y aplastado su ego al reírte de él mientras lamía tu coñ-  
_  
Demonios, la había cagado. Mi conciencia me observa modulando un "_bitch, please"_y sacudiendo su dedo medio frente a mí.

Verlo ahí, sentado sobre el piso de mi habitación con sus rodillas flexionadas y sus manos hechas puños a los lados de su cuerpo, sólo logra que quiera encogerme aún más en mi lugar. Sí, parece un niño. Un niño muy, muy grande que sólo ha intentado darme en el gusto y complacerme.

_¡Deberías ponerte de pie, caminar hasta el WC, jalar la cadena y meter tu cabeza en éste hasta el fondo!_

Hago un gesto de asco al imaginarlo. Porque sí, lo consideré por un momento. Me siento culpable, estúpida –_muy estúpida_- y otra vez, culpable. Me había reído de Edward. ¡En su cara! ¡Y mientras esta estaba entre mis piernas!

_Joder, si eres bruta._

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Cosquillosa! —me pongo de pie, decidiendo –_más bien intentado_- dejar de actuar como una idiota y arreglar el asunto, inteligentemente.

_Suerte en eso._

Edward sigue en el suelo, sentado en la misma posición en que yo misma lo había dejado. _Más bien, a la que lo arrojaste. _Me observa con el ceño fruncido, los labios bien presionados entre sí y sus ojos sin dejar de viajar entre mi cara y el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Uhm…—miro hacia mi torso y cierro de inmediato mi blusa, cubriendo la desnudez que había estado a la vista. De pronto me siento expuesta, avergonzada y muy nerviosa.

_¡Culpable!_ Sí, eso también.

Me muevo por la habitación, retorciendo mis manos nerviosamente y rogando porque las lágrimas no comiencen a rodar por mi cara. Tengo la maldita mala costumbre de llorar cuando estoy avergonzada.

Luego de un instante en que sólo se escuchan mis pasos por la habitación, y la mirada de Edward está sobre mí casi de manera psicópata, siento como se levanta y limpia lentamente la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

Lo miro, sin saber muy bien que decir. Quiero tirarme a sus brazos y rogar perdón, caer de rodillas ante él pidiéndole que se quede.

_Deberías caer de rodillas ante él, pero no precisamente para pedirle perdón…_

Obviando a mi propia mente, e intentando así evitarme una humillación –porque estoy segura de que lo que menos quiere Edward en este momento, es saber algo sobre sexo oral-, sigo mirando al hombre de mis sueños, el que hasta hace unos instantes me había conocido tan profundamente.

Su mandíbula está tensa y, hablando desde mi lado más sentimental, hasta puedo decir que sus ojos han perdido cierto brillo. Él continúa alternando su mirada entre la mía y el suelo, con los hombros caídos en un completo estado de derrota.

—Yo…—suspira—… será mejor que me vaya —murmura y gira lentamente su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta, mientras mi cabeza se debate entre seguirlo o dejarlo ir.

_¿Y todavía te preguntas eso?_

La había cagado, y tenía que arreglar esto, fuera como fuera.

—¡Edward! –la voz me sale casi en un grito. Agarro su antebrazo con fuerza y me acerco a él—. No tienes que irte. Escúchame, por favor… –se gira hacia mí, mirándome directo a los ojos. Estos lucen vulnerables, sin ánimo.

_Definitivamente tienes que dejar de leer novelas románticas…_

Lo que definitivamente estoy comenzando a considerar, es dejar caer un ladrillo sobre mi cabeza, a ver si así esta molesta voz mental se calla.  
_  
Eso nos dolería a las dos._

Puede ser, pero la famosa conciencia finalmente cerraría el pico.

_Bueno, técnicamente no tengo pico, verás…_

Miro de reojo un pequeño cofre en el que guardo pendientes y argollas, calculando cuanto me demoraría en correr hacia él, tomarlo en mi mano y darme con fuerza contra la frente. Espero la respuesta de mi propia mente, pero sólo encuentro silencio. Santo remedio...

Dios mío, realmente todo esto está volviéndome más chiflada que antes.

Exhalo un suspiro fuerte y sacudo mi cabeza con rapidez, centrándome nuevamente en Edward.

En sus ojos se ve que de verdad está herido. Él suspira y, alejándose de mi agarre, se sienta al borde de la cama, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Me siento junto a él, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, o qué decir.

—Edward yo… —siento la garganta seca y la voz me sale rasposa. Suspiro hondo, debo ponerme las pantaletas en su lugar y actuar como una mujer hecha y derecha—. Edward, lo siento mucho…—prosigo—, nunca fue mi intención que esto pasara… ¡de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando! Pero las cosquillas pudieron más… y yo… —descubre su rostro y me mira fijamente, casi como si supiera que estoy mintiendo. Toma una de mis manos entre las suyas, y sin apartar su mirada, pronuncia las palabras que terminan conmigo.

—Bella, tú... me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Tal vez demasiado…–su voz es suave, aterciopelada. Hace que el calor de mi bajo vientre aumente y una ola de… _algo_ se apodere de mí. La culpa sigue ahí, pero ahora se mezcla con tanta ternura como para fabricar azúcar, y, como no, la ya habitual lujuria.

_Sólo míralo… ¿Y si lo atas a la cama de una vez?_

Por muy tentador que sigue siendo aquel pensamiento –demasiado tentador-, lo desecho. Edward continúa hablando y, por ahora, debo concentrarme en él. En el hombre lindo y tierno, no el pedazo de carne al que quiero hincarle mis dientes.

_Yum_.

—Eres una mujer excepcional Bella y de verdad que no quiero hacer las cosas mal contigo –me mira con tanta sinceridad, como si cada palabra que dijera la sintiera desde el corazón. Veo en sus ojos que quiere decirme algo, confesarme algún secreto, pero una parte de sí mismo tal vez no lo deja.

_¿Y si es gay?_

No quiero siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, pero a estas alturas ya nada me parecería extraño. Quiero decir, todos saben que es una especie de mito urbano eso de "chico guapo ya está casado o es gay". Y suele suceder que, por ejemplo, ves a un sujeto totalmente encantador… y luego te enteras de que le gusta la _salchicha._

Por un momento no sé qué posibilidad es peor.

Edward sigue observándome como si fuera la última Coca Cola del desierto. Claro, su mirada no ha abandonado aquella expresión aprehensiva y vulnerable, pero logro captar aquel calor en sus pupilas que grita que me quiere. El humor decaído no ha menguado sus sentimientos.

De pronto, lo veo de otra forma. Más allá de su atractivo evidente, sorprendente, insuperable y quita-alientos. Es como si una luz iluminara todo el contorno de su cuerpo, envolviéndole y traspasando hacia mí. Mostrándome cada detalle que lo hace hermoso, no sólo por fuera.

Es algo que ya sabía pero ahora tengo más claro que nunca… Es un gran hombre, un hombre maravilloso. No sólo en cuanto a físico, sino también en cuanto a su calidad como ser humano y su personalidad. Es atento, tierno, caballeroso, sencillo, romántico y chistoso. Oh, tan dulce.

Es más que perfecto. Porque es _casi _perfecto.

Al parecer yo había encontrado _ese _detalle que lo transformaba del inalcanzable dios Griego que yo veía, a un hombre común y corriente. Un humano más.

Cierto. No sé cuál es el detalle en cuestión –si es que en realidad algo pasa con él y es lo que no me ha contado aún. Pero cuando miro sus ojos, sé que -a diferencia de muchos hombres de mi pasado-, él si me quiere de verdad. A mí, a Bella. Sí soy interesante e importante para él.

Mi corazón parece hincharse de una felicidad que no sentía desde que tenía quince años…

Edward me gusta. Me gusta mucho y no solo físicamente –aunque como amo su parte externa-, sino que también su esencia.

Y sucede que, cuando alguien me gusta de verdad, hago lo que sea por tenerlo a mi lado. No habrá montañas lo suficientemente altas –o duras… o no tanto, dependiendo del caso-, que impidan a Bella Swan tener a este hombre en todos los aspectos posibles.

—Tú también me gustas Edward. Me gustas mucho –susurro, acariciando su rostro. Sus ojos vuelven a brillar y besa mi mano con esa elegancia que sólo él posee. Luego, se acerca hasta a mí, y en un acto tan hermoso como poco convencional, deja un beso sobre mi frente.

Y yo, me derrito por dentro. A estas alturas debería auto-declararme una gelatina humana.

_Concuerdo. _

Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo mi conciencia y yo.

.

.

—¿Qué hiciste qué? Repítelo –Ok, estoy considerando la retirada. Rosalie me está mirando con los ojos tan abiertos, que temo saltarán de sus cuencas y saldrán volando si sigue abriéndolos de esa forma. Es más, el derecho está un poco más pequeño que el izquierdo y ¡oh, Dios mío! éste acaba de tiritar. Creo que me estoy asustando por la salud y estética de su rostro.

—Yo… ¿me reí? –La miro con mi mejor cara de inocencia mientras ella sigue con la misma expresión de sorpresa en el suyo. Tampoco es para tanto lo que acabo de contarle, ¿verdad? Porque, al quedarse ahí, mirándome fija e incrédulamente, está desperdiciando helado. El poco de chocolate que está en su cuchara ya ha empezado a derretirse y caer sobre la mesa.

_Quizás deberías hacerle notar que está a punto de quedarse sin postre._

—¿Te reíste? ¿Estás hablando en serio, Bella?

—¿Crees que estaría mintiendo en algo como eso? –Si por mí fuera, ni siquiera le habría contado, pero si no lo hacía... La maldita tiene esa facilidad de descubrir cuando oculto algo y, después de sacármelo, hacerme pagar. No es que le tuviera algo de miedo, pero…

—Joder, si alguna vez pensé que eras bruta, esto supera todo. Es que, cuando pasó lo de la graduación, pensé que no habría nada que podría ser peor. Pero no, ahora acabas de superarte a ti misma, Bella –revolvió el helado, sin dejar de mirarme.

Oh, lo de la graduación. Felizmente había olvidado ese tema. O, bueno, intentado olvidar. Pero siempre está tu mejor amiga para recordar tus peores vergüenzas. Y una de las mayores planchas que he vivido, fue esa. Aquel día, luego de subir a recibir mi diploma, posar para la clásica foto junto al Director y empezar a retirarme del escenario sintiendo que había logrado salir íntegra de la tortura… tropecé con los pies del director y, acto seguido, rodé por el piso. Ante trescientas personas. Trescientas personas con cámaras fotográficas.  
Ah, sí. El detalle que empeoraba todo es que llevaba la falda del uniforme. Y bajo esta, un par de calzones blancos, tan viejos que podrían haber sido usados por la mujer de las cavernas.  
Mamá había olvidado poner a lavar toda mi ropa sucia y no me quedó más remedio que ponerme la ropa interior más fea y desgastada que tenía.  
Después de aquella vergüenza, nunca volví a dejar a mi madre a cargo del lavado de la semana.

—¡No fue mi culpa! Creo que los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada

—¿Nervios? Bella, tú tienes un serio problema. ¿Qué nervios podrías sentir cuando el hombre te estaba metiendo la lengua _ahí abajo_? Lo único que uno siente en ese momento es el cielo, y calor, mucho calor –sacude la cabeza, seguramente preguntándose como consigo meter la pata una y otra vez. Introduce en su boca una enorme porción de helado, gimiendo y saboreando con evidente placer ante el sabor dulce.

_La misma cara de placer que debiste tener anoche..._

¡Cierra el pico!

Rosalie me mira expectante, como si me faltara algo que contar. La miro de vuelta con cara interrogante, ¿qué más quiere que le cuente? No hay más humillación que contar.

—¿Qué? –El silencio me pone aun más nerviosa, así que decido soltar la pregunta. Alza una ceja, observándome con esa expresión de "_¿En serio me lo estás preguntando?"_

—¿Qué? –responde con voz monótona-. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cuéntame tu plan de ataque! –Alza las manos, como si lo que me estuviera diciendo es muy obvio.

—¿Plan de ataque?

Golpea la palma de su mano contra su frente, murmurando un _"no lo puedo creer"_.

—¡Plan de ataque! Mujer, saca la cabeza de tu culo y piensa. ¡Tienes que devolverle el favor! –ante mi silencio, prosigue con excesivo ánimo—. ¿Darle placer? ¿Servírtelo? ¿Violarlo bajo su voluntad? ¿Tomar el toro por las astas? ¿Uhm? ¿Algunos de esos conceptos te dice algo? –Rosalie enumeraba cada uno de los sinónimos con sus dedos, mirándome directo a los ojos, con ambas cejas levantadas y la boca semi abierta.

—¡Rosalie, baja la voz! –Las mejillas me arden y miro hacia a todos lados esperando que nadie nos haya escuchado. Aunque por los ojos entrecerrados y labios fruncidos de la señora sentada un poco más allá, la suerte no está conmigo.

No es que la falta de ella sea novedad, pero…

—¡Y con un demonio Bella! Esto es importante, ¿verdad? –asiento—. Ok, entonces: abre los ojos y pon muchísima atención. Vas a escuchar a una maestra en el tema –Intimidada, simplemente vuelvo a asentir. Lo mejor es hacerle caso, o por las buenas, o por las malas.

Por otro lado, realmente necesito cualquier tipo de consejo con tal de no seguir cagándola y sacar mi plan adelante. Un plan que, por el momento, no tiene estrategias o algo por estilo, sólo un fin.

Toma una última cucharada de helado y, dejando del recipiente de plástico a un lado, se inclina hacia mí.

—Bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…

.

.

No entiendo por qué me estoy ruborizando, pero, aquí estoy; con las mejillas rosadas y los brazos entrecruzados frente a mi pecho, mirando hacia todos lados con recelo. Parezco toda una virgen comenzando a conocer el mundo fuera de la Iglesia. Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy muy lejos de ser una, es sólo que esto es… no tengo palabras para describirlo. Nunca en mi vida llegué a pensar tener que recurrir a _esto. _

_Esto_ está a otro nivel.

Es decir, está bien, soy una mujer –_no me digas_-, y toda mujer es coqueta por naturaleza. Y no es que me considere una sex symbol ó una Heidi Klum cualquiera -no, para nada-, pero sé lo que tengo.

¿Si no me amo yo misma, quién?

Me conozco lo suficiente bien para saber las armas que poseo y como utilizarlas para lograr mis objetivos. Por ejemplo, un buen par de piernas pueden mover el mundo. Dios sabe cuánto me ha servido usar un vestido relativamente corto al momento de querer conseguir un taxi un lunes por la mañana en medio de la ciudad. Y también es una verdad universal el que un trasero relativamente firme y libre de celulitis, puede hacer que cualquier hombre te siga.

Vienen a mi memoria todas esas puertas abiertas por mis _caballerosos_ vecinos cuando venía repleta de paquetes y no podía hacerlo por mí misma. Ingenuos e inocentes vecinos que caían ante un simple balanceo de caderas. Me niego a ser juzgada, una chica tiene que saber cuando utilizar sus encantos, ¿no?

Pero volviendo al tema de las armas. Por supuesto, siempre, pero _siempre, _es bueno contar con una par de firmes, redondos y bien compuestos senos_.  
_Siempre he creído que los senos de una mujer pueden decir mucho de ella. Claro, también los dientes, la piel y el cabello. Pero, que importante es tener un buen par de senos. Y, sobretodo, la actitud adecuada.

Es decir, generalmente, existen varias maneras de clasificar a una mujer en relación a sus senos, pero hay dos que predominan:  
En primer lugar, una mujer con senos grandes y extremadamente erguidos. Énfasis en _extrema_. Sus senos están tan arriba en su torso, que piensas van a terminar en su garganta en cualquier momento; y la chica en cuestión posee un caminar estratégico que, con evidencia sobre actuada, hace notar aún más sus atributos. Esta es, casi sin lugar a dudas, una mujer que te dice '_¡Mírame! ¡El cirujano es mi mejor amigo!'_

Y en segundo lugar, está la mujer con senos pequeños, y que, además, no tiene puta idea de como sacarse partido a la hora de moverse o comprar ropa interior. En muchos casos, prefiere el siempre regalón -pero nada favorable-, sostén de abuelita. Y si acompañas esto por una espalda encorvada y actitud de "quiero ser invisible," este tipo de chica grita a los cuatro vientos un "¡soy débil y poco segura de mí misma!"

Hay que dejar algo claro. No es malo visitar al cirujano, pero ¿lo artificial? ¿Qué sentido tiene que de tu pecho salgan dos trozos de jamón serrano? Y, bueno, también es cierto que los senos pequeños son mucho más naturales y estéticos; pero el relleno no es un delito, señoritas, ¡es un arma de batalla y hay que utilizarla!

Yo, por mi parte, siempre he sentido que estoy en una categoría un tanto intermedia. No considero mis _bubis_ ni de por sí lo suficientemente grandes para desviar la atención de mi cara, ni tampoco tan pequeñas como para sentir que hablas con una chica de 12 años en pleno desarrollo. No, yo me considero una mujer de _senos sofisticados. _Medianos, firmes y que saben cuando salir y mostrarse.

Creo que una de las pocas cosas que valió la pena aprender de mi madre fue _cómo, cuándo y dónde _utilizar un buen escote. Sí, yo _sé _lo que tengo. Me siento lo suficientemente entrenada para lograr conquistar a un hombre con mis _atributos propios._

Como decía una de las ediciones de Cosmopolitan: _El poder está en ser natural._

El problema es que, en éste caso puntual, lo natural parecía no estar dando resultados. Quiero decir, incluso fui más allá y, aquella noche de la cita en mi departamento, me lancé directamente sobre Edward. En toda mi vida sexual _jamás_ había tenido que lanzarme yo sobre alguien. Siempre eran ellos quienes venían a mí.

¡Pero es que había algo en él! Era Edward. Él despierta la fiera que llevo dentro. Su pelo pide a gritos ser tomado mientras tenemos sexo salvaje contra una pared. Sus manos son perfectas para explorar y provocar sensaciones. Su boca –oh, Dios- su boca es un templo a la humedad y los pensamientos pecaminosos. Y esos abdominales me hacen recordar a una tableta de chocolate blanco, dulce, muy, muy, muy dulce. ¡Incluso su olor es atrayente! Cada vez que estoy cerca de él quiero marcarlo, firmar su cuerpo en letras mayúsculas con un AQUÍ ESTUVO BELLA SWAN.

_Una pequeña marca de propiedad se vería fabulosa en ese torso._

Y el darme cuenta a qué grado me afecta solamente pensar en él, me sorprende. Porque, hasta hace poco, ni siquiera dimensionaba de qué forma me calienta, no sólo él como hombre, también aquel lugar de su anatomía que ha estado censurado para mí. El misterio, lo desconocido, la anticipación… me ponen. Así de sencillo. La sola idea de llegar a disfrutar lo que ocultan esos pantalones es… Dios, mis manos todavía arden recordando la sensación de su miembro entre mis manos.

_Oh, sí. Ese definitivamente fue un buen agarre._

Como cada día que recuerdo aquel episodio, llego a la conclusión de que no fue justo, pero para nada justo el haber estado ahí, literalmente, con _las manos en la masa _y que se me haya arrebatado ese derecho de un minuto a otro. Porque sí –razones o no-, él me había arrebatado el derecho a seguir _sintiéndolo_. ¡Nos había privado el seguir adelante y hacernos felices a ambos! Era totalmente inhumano provocar a una mujer durante semanas, para arrebatarle la felicidad de esa forma.

Oh, maravillosa felicidad. Casi puedo imaginar el momento en que por fin tuviera al Santo Grial de Edward a mi total disposición. Los ángeles cantarían aleluya y pequeños demonios dispararían flechas en llamas hacia el cielo, celebrando el acontecimiento.

No exagero. Incluso luego de ese encuentro de saludo y despedida, puedo decir con certeza que es glorioso. No lo suficientemente monstruoso para parecer grotesco o hacerme sentir miedo a morir partida en dos; pero es, definitivamente, suficiente para darme cuenta de que quedaría completamente satisfecha. O más…

Es _perfecto. _Hecho para mí.

Siguiendo con el recuento de la historia -y dejando a un lado aquel primer episodio y consiguiente fracaso-, luego de eso, sí… Asumo que la cagué.

Ya sabemos que ocurrió. Mi humor bizarro salió a flote en el peor momento: cuando Edward me estaba haciendo sexo oral. Jamás fue mi intención tirar por la borda semejante momento. Simplemente, no sé que le pasó a mi cerebro. En realidad nunca sé que le pasa a mi cerebro. Soy rara, lo asumo, pero esta vez si me pasé.

_Rosalie tiene razón, esto fue mucho peor que la graduación…_

Seguramente el ego de Edward se encuentra tirado por los suelos. Me había reído de él en su cara. Mientras esta estaba en mi vagina…

Claro, la _susodicha _se encuentra en luto por la pérdida de semejante oportunidad. Pero la otra afectada es mi boca, muy molesta por no haber tenido el privilegio de poder devolverle el favor. La experiencia de dar y recibir. Algo tan maravilloso de lo que Edward y yo jamás hemos podido ser partícipes.

Como siempre, el pensamiento me provoca darme de cabezazos contra el muro. Suspiro, sintiendo lástima por nosotros. Y luego, miro hacia el frente con el mentón en alto.

Ha llegado la hora de tomar el toro por las astas, de una vez. No me voy a rendir, no señor.

Es la razón por la que me encuentro paseando por _esta tienda… _por segunda o tercera vez en toda mi vida.

Reconozco que, por un momento, casi bajo la cabeza en señal de ¿vergüenza? Obviamente poseo ropa interior decente y ocasional; y uno que otro conjunto que podría llegar a ser catalogado como provocativo. Pero, hasta ahora, me había conformado con elegir todas ellas en económicas tiendas online o los infaltables catálogos Avon.

Sin embargo, toda mujer sabe que comprar ropa interior en un lugar como Victoria's Secret está a otro nivel. A un nivel del tipo: grado de frustración tan insostenible que debes dejar tu comodidad de lado y hacer _algo _para conseguir llegar a tu objetivo.  
No es que me encuentre en ese estado de desesperación, solamente quiero quitarme las ganas y… Ok, sí lo estoy. No hay caso en negarlo cuando es demasiado evidente, frustrante y… y… deprimente. Si había venido hasta aquí, era porque necesitaba remediar esto con urgencia.

Luego de la charla con Rosalie, el plan ya tenía puntos a seguir. Y el fin es más claro que nunca: Edward sería mío, aún si así tuviera que comprar todos los ligueros de esta tienda. Incluyendo aquel babydoll negro y completamente transparente, con un colaless a juego, que vestía la maniquí que tengo frente a mí.

Sí, él sería mío como que me llamo Bella Swan y uso brasier en talla 34, Copa B.

Porque si bien recorro los pasillos de la tienda con el rostro de una colegiala inexperta y mi cerebro continúa haciendo cálculos monetarios –siempre he tendido a ser algo ahorrativa-, esta vez nada me detendría. La decisión está tomada. Todos quienes me conocen saben que soy una cabeza dura, pero ahora, mi misión es poner dura _otra cosa_.

Mis ojos se fijan por un largo rato en aquel _accesorio _en particular. La resolución arde dentro de mí, impulsándome con fuerza y haciéndome sentir como Xena a punto de enfrentar a un gigante.

Tomo la prenda y me dirijo al probador sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

.

.

Mierda.

Han pasado tres días desde que estuve en su departamento. En su cuarto... en su cama...

No tenía las ganas, ni las agallas suficientes para buscarla. La verdad es que tampoco sé qué esperaba para hacerlo... Quizás que pasara el tiempo y, mágicamente, las cosas cambiaran.

Y no podía dejar de reproducir en mi mente la imagen de Bella, totalmente rendida al placer que mi boca le estaba dando. O sus sonidos… ¡Oh, por lo más sagrado! Aquellos sonidos; suspiros y bajos gemidos entrecortados que soltaba cada vez mi uno de mis dedos tentaba la entrada a su sexo, o mi lengua acariciaba esa zona tan blanda y suave…

La placentera película de lo que estaba destinada a ser una experiencia sexual de aquellas -la reivindicación de mi desempeño como macho-, termina conmigo en el suelo. Y los quejidos de placer son remplazados por una estruendosa risa.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¡Hijos de puta! –exclamo, observando con odio el techo de mi habitación.

Era como si los dioses del sexo se hubiesen ensañado conmigo. ¿Por qué? Yo, más que cualquiera, no merecía esa clase de injusticia. Es más, debería ser indemnizado por tan mala suerte.

Me siento como el hombre más quemado del planeta. Mi situación es algo que ya había asumido como real, pero, en mi anhelo por sentirme _normal_, la había ignorado. Debí tener claro que, por más que lo intentara, no podría. Pero creo que cualquiera en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Quiero decir, esta vez se trataba de algo –_alguien-_, demasiado maravillosa como para pasar por alto.

Al parecer cualquier intento de mi parte no cambiaría las cosas. ¿Cómo podría ponerme a la altura de semejante mujer, siendo yo el "Yuyín del sexo"?

Demonios. Reconozco que clasifico como "patético" sintiendo éste nivel de lástima conmigo mismo, pero luego de lo ocurrido hace un par de noches… ¿Quién no lo haría? Mi lado más cobarde insiste en que ha llegado la hora de dar todo por perdido, que no hay solución a todo esto y debo ahorrarnos a ambos varios malos ratos, simplemente alejándome.

Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿verdad?

—Hijos de pe...

_Your love is like a studded leather headlock…  
_  
El teléfono móvil interrumpe mi rabieta personal. ¿Qué? Un hombre también tiene derecho a estar arrojado sobre su cama solamente en bóxer, lloriqueando su mala suerte en la oscuridad de su habitación. No es que hubiese estado llorando, es simplemente un ejemplo.

Dejo el teléfono sonar. ¡Quien quiera que esté llamando tendrá que hablar con el buzón de voz!

Cierro los ojos, volviendo a recrear –inevitablemente- la misma escena. Bella… Oh, hermosa Bella ¿¡Qué putas hice en mi vida para merecer esto!?

Y el teléfono vuelve a vibrar sobre la mesita de noche.

_Your love is like a studded leather headlock…_

_—_¡Diga! –contesto sin mirar la pantalla.

—Um, ¿Edward?

Su voz tímida y suave logra dos efectos. Uno, bañarme con una calma que termina con toda la diarrea mental que me estaba arrojando yo mismo encima durante la última hora.

Ok, esa imagen es asquerosa.

El segundo efecto: nervios. Estando tan inmerso en mi preocupación y auto-tortura, había olvidado que Bella existía. Y eso que es precisamente ella la protagonista de esta historia.

Carraspeo, intentando aclarar mi voz. Otra vez, no es que haya estado llorando, sólo...

—Bella, hola.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿No interrumpo algo, verdad?

—No. Estoy haciendo _nada_. De hecho, estaba por irme a dormir.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Quizás es mejor que te deje en paz y así puedas…

—Estaba por irme a dormir, pero no tengo un ápice de cansancio. Así que, eres una distracción bienvenida.

Ríe suavemente. ¿Es que incluso su risa más inocente va a causarme _este _efecto cada vez?

—De igual forma, realmente lo siento. No pude comunicarme más temprano. Y tampoco quise hacerlo mientras estuvieras en horario de trabajo, justamente para no molestar…

—¿Te dejaría más tranquila saber que iba a levantarme a buscar algo para comer? No poder dormir me da apetito.

—Uh…

—¿Y te convencería de que no hay problema, si te digo que realmente me encanta poder oírte?

—Edward…-susurra y suelta una pequeña risa—. Ok, bueno, sí tú dices que no hay problema… Iré directo al grano.

—Dispara.

—He estado pensando mucho en nuestros últimos encuentros…—pfff, yo también y no sabes cuántas veces al día…. Espera, ¿qué podría estar pensando al respecto? Seguramente riéndose. ¿Me llamó para reírse? ¿Se arrepiente de haber salido conmigo? Debe ser eso… Entonces, ¿se dio cuenta del fraude que soy? Va a cortar conmigo. ¡Va a patearme! Por supuesto, sería ella quien terminaría con este circo. Es una chica lista, no habría podido mantenerla en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo.

—…y pensé que sería buena idea .

—¿Uh? Perdón, yo…

—¿Edward? ¿Acaso oíste algo de lo que dije? –suelta un bufido y luego, ríe suavemente—. ¿Te gustaría tener una cita, otra cita, conmigo?

Trago en seco. Creo que una gota de sudor cae desde mi frente y rueda por mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía negarme si me lo pedía así? Simplemente me tenía en sus manos...

Tendría que tragarme la vergüenza y el orgullo. Había llegado la hora de sacar otras armas.

Mañana mismo hablaría con Emmett.

.

.

.

¡Uh! ¡Prepárense para conocer a Emmett, chiquititas! Es bien especial. No sé que van a esperar de él, pero… *las ovejas ríen, recordando al famoso Emmett*

Ok, aquí tenemos a este par de tórtolos, pobres almas de Dios, mete patas, inocentes palomas que sólo quieren amor. Cositos, están cada uno ya armando estrategias para conseguir lo que quieren. ¿Creen que se están dando muchas vueltas? Después de todo, no hay que pensar mucho para hacer el baile horizontal, ¿eh? xD ¿Quizás deberían dejar de mandarse tanta cagada y hacerlo de una buena vez? Porque frustración para arriba y para abajo, que mala suerte y tanto "¿por qué a mí?"…  
Es que no saben, pero ni se imaginan lo que viene después. Ni ellos, ni ustedes. Esto recién empieza *las ovejas vuelven a reír*

Para enterarse de todos y cada uno de los detalles, sintonicen esta historia en el mismo canal y en… un par de semanas más. Lamentamos cualquier demora, pero es de veritas cuando decimos que hacemos esto lo más rápido posible.  
Ya empieza diciembre, ¡Kote (la otra oveja) terminó el colegio! ¡Aplausos! :-) Y bueno, sin clases ni ella ni yo, ahora habrá más tiempo para escribir y traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta particular teleserie pronto. Eeh :)  
Como siempre, esperamos les haya gustado y hayan pasado un buen rato, que es la idea.  
¡Dígannos que les pareció! Las lectoras habituales ya conocen de primera mano –y ojos- la recompensa por la participación. Aquí todas reciben una, no es broma, jiji.  
Oigan, ¿Y si todas juntas le mandamos la mejor de las suertes y éxito a la otra oveja? Se está preparando a full para la PSU (las chilenas saben qué es, las demás niñas… es una prueba del infierno xD). Miren que la Kote, en todos sus tiempos libres, se dedicó a escribir parte de éste capítulo. ¡A que se merece un saludo grande! Aww, si uds son las mejores ;-)

¡Oh! La sita **Lambs'town** editó éste simpático banner para la historia (ojalá se vea, es realmente lindi). ¡Gracias Marina! *las ovejas se arrojan encima de ti en un abrazo* xD Banner aquí: **twitter (punto) com / kapriiwhooosh / status / 274 53 29 225 20 920 06 4**

Nos leemos, nenas.

Kaprii & Kote


	4. Un singular cara a cara

**Disclaimer: **¿quién vota porque Meyer termine Sol de Medianoche de una buena vez? ¿Todas de acuerdo? Ok, los personajes son de ella.

*las ovejas miran el piso en señal de vergüenza* ¿La demora? ¡Jacob se comió el capítulo y tuvimos que escribirlo todo otra vez! Perro malo, malo.  
Ok, no xD Simplemente la vida real siendo perra…

¡Oh! Este capítulo va con un saludo especial a **terewee, **quien nos comentó en Twitter que estaba de cumpleaños y pidió una actualización como regalo. Bien, querida, lo que pasa al final va dedicado a ti *risa traviesa*

Ahora sí, sin más preámbulo, disfruten de un nuevo episodio :-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: **_Un singular "cara a cara"_

_._

_._

_._

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú no...? Es decir, ¿tu...? —señala la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Su rostro se está tornando rojo, supongo que por intentar aguantar la risa que quiere soltar. Me sorprende que, siendo Emmett, ya no lo hubiese hecho. Después de todo, quizás hay en él más madurez de la que creo...

—Socio, de antemano, lo siento.

—¿Uhm?

Acto seguido, alza su rostro hacia el cielo y la risa más obscena sale de su boca. Sí, con eso se acaba la teoría de su madurez.

Suspiro bebiendo otro poco de mi cerveza, y esperando pacientemente a que termine de reírse.

_Cinco minutos después…_

—¿Podrías parar? –me levanto y camino hacia la ventana, aún con la cerveza en la mano y la furia empezando a bullir dentro de mí. Malditos "mejores" amigos inmaduros.

—¡Vamos, compañero! No puedes negar que es gracioso –se levanta hasta llegar a mi lado, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona. Lo miro tratando de disparar chispas con mis ojos, esperando que alguna de ellas llegue hasta él.

Los segundos pasan y la sonrisa de su cara no se borra, ni él comienza a quemarse o algo por el estilo. Creo que mi visión laser aún no funciona bien.

Superman, te envidio.

Vuelvo a suspirar, algo que al parecer hago mucho hoy en día, y asiento ante las palabras de Emmett. Debo ser honesto, el tema es bastante gracioso. Para los demás. ¿Para mí? Una tortura.

—Así que… Necesitas mi ayuda. Mmm, interesante… —camina pausadamente hacia el sillón, sentándose y dejando la lata de cerveza junto a la pequeña mesa que se encuentra en un costado. Dobla la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, y coloca ambos brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Por supuesto, sin borrar su sonrisa suficiente.

Lo observo desde mi posición, pensando en cómo alguien tan…escuálido puede parecerme tan intimidante en este momento.

Emmett es bajo, tal vez unos 10 ó 15 centímetros más bajo que mi metro ochenta y cinco. Lleva el cabello rizado, y en su cara se forman dos hoyuelos cada vez que sonríe. Algo que, según las chicas, es extremadamente "adorable".

Pero, volviendo al tema de su _grosor_ físico, Emmett es una máquina traga comida. Y, ¿dónde mete esa comida? Es decir, Emmett era de aquellos niños que se escondía detrás de un poste de luz y no se veía. O que, sin mucho esfuerzo, es capaz de pasar por el hueco que queda entre ambos barrotes de una reja.

Es delgado, muy, muy delgado. Claro, con los años ha logrado obtener uno que otro músculo gracias al gimnasio -y es bastante guapo y atractivo para el sexo opuesto, o eso es lo que las mismas chicas dicen-, pero para mí, sigue siendo un esqueleto con piel.

A propósito del rey de Roma, sube los pies a la mesa de centro -ignorando mi mirada aburrida- y agita su mano en aquel gesto de "me importa una mierda lo que digas", observándome con ambas cejas alzadas y esperando que comience a suplicar por su ayuda.

—Necesito saber cómo… tú sabes –me siento en el sillón opuesto, mientras las manos me tiemblan. Una gota de sudor recorre mi frente y ya no queda rastro de cerveza.

Emmett asiente, con aquella sonrisa burlona aún en su cara. Sus ojos brillan producto de la risa contenida. Está pasando el mejor momento de su vida gracias a mí y mis desgracias.

—¿Sabes que me deberás una muy grande luego de esto, verdad?

—Si –suspiro.

—¿Y que ahora te tengo en mis manos, no es cierto? En sentido figurado, por supuesto.

—Si –doble suspiro.

—Muy bien mi pequeño Eddie –iba a protestar por el nombre, pero una simple mirada suya me hace enmudecer—. Es hora de que sepas el secreto del gran Emmett.

¿El gran Emmett?

Se levanta del sillón con las manos en la espalda, y se pasea de un lado al otro con la frente en alto, como si fuera un maestro mirando a su alumno. Y dadas las circunstancias, yo parecía un niño en jardín de infantes.

—Todo hombre tiene cierta posesión sagrada, y hoy, compartiré esa posesión contigo –se detiene frente a mí, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y mirándome directo a los ojos—. Hoy aprenderás algo muy valioso, mi joven Padawan…

.

.

.

—Hola guapa –le sonrío a la morena frente a mí, vestida con aquella lencería de color negro que tal vez no deja mucho a la imaginación. Sus piernas son largas y pálidas. Los tacones de unos 10 centímetros hacen que se vean aún más estilizadas y provocativas.

Al subir la mirada y llegar hasta la parte más norte de sus muslos, se ve como una suave tela de encaje flota sobre ellos con la poca brisa que entra por la ventana abierta. El color negro hace que su piel se vea aún más blanca y cremosa, haciendo difícil quitar la mirada de aquel lugar.  
Se gira suavemente y fijo mi mirada en aquellos montes ubicados en el sur de su cuerpo. Redondos y firmes, apenas cubiertos por la tela semitransparente, haciendo que se pueda vislumbrar la ropa interior del mismo color. O intento de ropa interior, ya que lo que yo veo es nada más que un hilo de color negro. Un sexy, provocativo y _algo _incómodo _colaless._

La morena gira, haciendo que vuelva a fijarme en la parte frontal de su cuerpo. La tela de aquel _babydoll _ ondea y hace que su cintura se vea pequeña y estilizada. Aún así, su figura es femenina y atractiva, debido a que la tenida acentúa sus curvas perfectamente.

Y hablando de curvas, me fijo en las que se encuentran en su parte superior. Están cubiertas por encaje, aquella tela ultra femenina y atrayente. Se ven firmes, y al parecer el atuendo tiene algún truco oculto, que hace que estén desafiando a la gravedad de una manera difícil de ignorar.

—Podrías conquistar al hombre que quisieras, ¿sabes? –la morena sonríe con confianza y asiente tres veces con la cabeza.

—Puedes poner duro todo lo que quieras –pone las manos en sus caderas, en un gesto de reto.

—Conseguirás todo lo que te propongas –una sonrisa letal vuelve a aparecer en su cara, y sube la ceja derecha haciendo su mueca aún más sensual.

—Harás que caiga rendido a tus pies –muerde su labio inferior y retuerce un riso de su cabello con su dedo índice.

—Rogará porque lo hagas suyo –asiente nuevamente.

—Lograrás que E…

_You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel…_

Oh, oh.

—¿Diga?

—Bella, hola.

La morena en el espejo sonríe ante el sonido de su nombre salir de aquellos labios. Aunque sea a través del teléfono.

_¡Houston, Houston, tenemos un problema! Exceso de cursilería aquí._

Conciencia, no me busques, te lo advierto.

—Edward –ronroneo contra el teléfono, observando a la morena frente a mí. Bueno, observándome frente al espejo, porque sí, aquella morena candente, soy yo.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—_Muy _bien, ¿tú, que tal? –remarco el _muy_ en exceso. Tal vez esté sonando un poco desesperada. Pero no me pueden culpar, estoy ansiosa. ¡Hoy es mi noche! ¡Nuestra noche!

—Eh, bien, gracias. Pero te llamaba para darte una mala noticia.

Uh, oh.

—¿Mala noticia? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Estás herido? ¿En qué hospital es...-

—Bella, tranquila, no es nada de eso –dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y trato de tranquilizar a mi acelerado corazón.

_Eres tan dramática…_

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que… –su voz suena extraña, casi temblorosa. Siento que en cualquier momento se le quebrará como a un púber–. Bueno yo… Bella, no podré ir a nuestra cita.

Dejo salir el aire fuertemente, con decepción. De pronto, toda la sensualidad y frases de autoconfianza que acabo de darme delante del espejo, parecen irse por la ventana como si las persiguiera la policía.

_¡Ouch! ¿Quieres que te traiga pañuelos? _

Le hago a mi conciencia un gesto mental de "espera un momento". Aún no puedo llorar. Ella asiente y me avisa que va en busca de helado de chocolate. Y me doy cuenta –por milésima vez- de lo loca que estoy al ver como dejaré que mi conciencia me consuele. Patética Bella, patética.

—Oh, ya veo… –sé que mi voz debe estar reflejando toda la decepción que estoy sintiendo, pero es imposible esconderla. Tanto trabajo para nada…

—Te juro que hice todo lo posible por ir, preciosa, pero tengo una reunión demasiado importante a la que no puedo faltar y, bueno, tú sabes cómo es esto… –empieza a hablar cada vez más rápido, asumo que producto de los nervios, haciendo que la lengua se le trabe en algunas partes–. Bella, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Aquel "lo siento mucho" sale suavemente de sus labios. Tal vez está siendo honesto y, seamos sinceros, un contra tiempo le pasa a cualquiera.

Aun así, cierta parte de mi cuerpo siente deseos de protestar. Ya saben que parte…

Mi corazón, por supuesto.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, entiendo. Está todo bien Edward, supongo que tendremos que dejar nuestra _cita_ para otra oportunidad –intento sonar lo más provocativa y segura posible, dejando la invitación abierta para un próximo encuentro.

—Lo sé, preciosa. Prometo llamarte en cuanto tenga un tiempo libre. No lo dudes, tengo muchas ganas de verte —su voz también suena provocativa, pero siento un tinte de nerviosismo en el fondo.

¿Pero porque podría estar _tan_ nervioso? Mmm…

—Bueno, hermosa, ahora debo irme. La reunión comenzará en cualquier minuto y no puedo llegar atrasado, hablamos luego ¿ok? —asiento y, al recordar que no puede verme, me despido con un último _adiós_. La línea se corta.

Me muevo hasta la cama, sentándome en el borde y mirando la pantalla de mi teléfono. Muerdo mi labio e incluso siento como las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en mis ojos.

Esta era la noche, era _mi _noche. Me había atrevido a comprar aquel _babydoll_ en Victoria's Secret –prenda que, por cierto, no había salido para nada barata- para sorprender a Edward y hacer que por fin cayera a mis pies.

Pero mis planes se habían ido por el trasto. Una vez más.

Esa estúpida reunión de negocios había matado todas mis ilusiones y, debía decirlo, fantasías. Me había quitado el sueño de mi _hora feliz_ junto a Edward.

_Espera, ¿te rendirás así de fácil?_

Mi conciencia me mira mientras unta una cuchara en su cuenco de helado.

¿Iba a rendirme? ¿Dejaría que todo mi trabajo y preparación se fueran al caño por culpa de una reunión de trabajo?

Me levanto y me dirijo al espejo nuevamente. Pongo ambas manos en mis caderas y observo mi reflejo con las cejas juntas, tratando de poner mi expresión más desafiante.

—Por supuesto que no me rendiré.

Tomo mi teléfono y rápidamente busco el nombre entre mi lista de contactos. Cuando lo encuentro, presiono la tecla verde y llevo el teléfono hacia mi oído. Es hora de comenzar el plan.

_Plan número chorrocientos mil, aquí vamos._

—¿Diga?

—¡Emmett! Hola, soy Bella.

—¡Prima querida! Bellita, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –noto un rastro de risa en su voz cuando pronuncia mi nombre, pero siendo Emmett, no es algo fuera de lo común.

—Necesito pedirte un favor muy importante, querido primo.

—¿Favor, eh? Mmm. Soy todo oído.

—Necesito entrar al departamento de Edward.

—Espera, ¿qué? –la sorpresa en su voz es clara, y estoy segura que en este momento debe estar pensando _¿qué clase de psicópata hay en la familia?_

—Eso. Necesito entrar al departamento de Edward para darle una sorpresa. Algo especial, tú sabes.

—¿Sorpresa? Uhm, eso puede ser interesante –susurra la última parte, tal vez hablando para sí mismo, pero aun así, logro escucharla—. Está bien, te diré mi truco secreto para cuando necesito cerveza gratis. Edward siempre tiene… –ríe—. Ok, escucha muy bien Bella…

Asiento ante cada palabra que me dice, y observo mi reflejo en el espejo nuevamente.

La morena frente a mí sonríe, recobrando la confianza de hace minutos.

Es hora del show.

.

.

.

Camino rápidamente por las calles casi vacías. Son las 09:30 de la noche, el aire está frío y mis tacones hacen eco por donde paso.

Doy vuelta en la esquina y logro vislumbrar el edificio de Edward. Apuro el paso un poco más y llego ante aquellas puertas dobles hechas de vidrio.

Las puertas se abren ante mi cercanía y ahora mis tacos resuenan contra el piso de cerámica del edificio. El puesto del conserje se encuentra vacío, y sólo la televisión encendida sobre su escritorio rellena el silencio del lugar.

Al parecer la suerte está de mi lado, así que me apresuro hacia el ascensor antes de que el conserje vuelva a su sitio. Aunque, en todo caso, quizás debería comentarle a Edward sobre la ineficiente seguridad en su edificio.

Aprieto el botón número 9 del ascensor y me recargo contra la pared del fondo mientras este comienza a subir. Los nervios empiezan a revolverme el estómago, pero me recuerdo a mí misma que todo esto tendrá su recompensa.

Una muy placentera recompensa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren con un sonoro _ding _al llegar al piso indicado y me dirijo por el pasillo hacia la puerta. Su puerta.

_Uno, dos, tres. Suspiro made in Disney._

A los pies de la puerta, en el lado derecho y tal como dijo Emmett, se encuentra un macetero con alguna planta de la cual desconozco el nombre. Me inclino suavemente y, levantándolo, veo como aquel objeto metálico brilla bajo el.

La llave.

Luego de tomarla y limpiar un poco el polvo que la cubre, la introduzco suavemente en la cerradura y, mentalmente, hago un pequeño baile de la felicidad cuando la puerta se abre. Acto seguido, entro –no sin antes sacar la llave y regresarla a su lugar-, y me dirijo por el pasillo aún desconocido.

Las luces están apagadas y sólo un pequeño resplandor que entra por la ventana ilumina alguno de los muebles. Por un minuto pienso en encender la luz y hacer un pequeño auto-tour por el lugar, pero más tarde Edward podrá ayudarme a conocer cada rincón de su departamento.

Casi por instinto, y quizás una señal de la naturaleza, me dirijo hacia la derecha y llego hasta _el templo._

Sí, _el templo._

Porque para mí, aquel sería un lugar sagrado. El maravilloso lugar donde veneraríamos el placer.

_El templo del placer._

Y como en todo templo, hay un altar. Y éste se encuentra cubierto con un edredón de color negro y sábanas blancas.

_¡Estamos frente a la cama, señoras y señores! _

A medida que avanzo hacia ella, comienzo a desabotonar mi abrigo, y suavemente lo retiro de mis hombros, lanzándolo al suelo. Me trepo sobre la cama -que se hunde suavemente bajo mi peso-, y me dejo caer de espaldas contra ella.  
El edredón parece ser de seda. El _babydoll_ deja suficiente de mi piel al descubierto, permitiéndome sentir la exquisita suavidad de la tela debajo de mí.

Alargo la mano hacia atrás y tomo uno de los cojines. Lo acerco a mi nariz y huelo la potente esencia de _mi _Edward. Suspiro ante su olor, viniendo a mí los recuerdos de su cuerpo, de sus manos, de su lengua trabajando en mí…

Ya algo acalorada empiezo a acomodarme, dispuesta a esperar en la posición más sugerente posible a que Edward vuelva de la oficina.

De pronto, un sonido detiene el curso de mis pensamientos.

Quito el cojín de mi cara y me siento sobre la cama para prestar más atención. Y sí, definitivamente hay un sonido dentro de la casa.

Con curiosidad me dirijo hasta el origen del sonido, que se hace más fuerte a medida que me acerco. Llego hasta una puerta blanca y pego mi oreja a ella, dándome cuenta de que lo que había escuchado es el golpeteo de las gotas de una ducha.

Al parecer, alguien está tomando un baño.

El miedo empieza a hacer acto en mí y el corazón me late a todo ritmo. ¿Me habré equivocado de departamento? De ser así, estoy frita.

Armándome de valor, abro la puerta lo más suavemente que puedo e introduzco sólo mi cabeza para echar un vistazo.

Y nunca, en toda mi vida, pensé que mi boca podría abrirse tanto y, a la vez, hacer que un hilo tan grande de baba corriera por su comisura.

Porque ahí, en toda su santa gloria y como Dios lo echó al mundo, está Edward. Tomando una ducha. Desnudo.

_¡Santamierdasantamierdasantam ierda!_

Cientos de gotas recorren su cuerpo suavemente sacando los rastros de la espuma del jabón.

_Malditas y afortunadas gotas._

Mi mirada recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Su pelo húmedo parece más oscuro y sus hombros y espalda ancha están de cara hacia mí, permitiéndome estudiar en un majestuoso primer plano… Su trasero. Aquellas nalgas con las que tantas veces he soñado, que en vivo y en directo se ven tan firmes y redondas como bajo la tela de unos pantalones. E incluso, mucho mejor.

_Yummy._

Sus piernas están tonificadas y el vello que las cubre hace que se vean más varoniles. De esa manera masculina que casi roza lo animal.

Pero nada de aquella escena me prepara para lo que viene.

Porque él, ignorante de mi presencia, se gira suavemente haciendo que tenga una vista preliminar -en HD y absolutamente privilegiada-, de aquel _amigo _que tanto he anhelado conocer.

Actuando como antesala para el gran protagonista, un suave vello oscuro hace un camino desde su ombligo hacia abajo, y lo sigo con la mirada casi de manera hipnotizante y totalmente idiotizada, llegando por fin a mi destino.

Ahí, entre sus muslos, se encuentra _ÉL._

…

OH.

POR.

DIOS.

…

Observo embelesada aquel maravilloso espécimen. No es tan grande, ni tan largo… No es para nada cercano a los falsos apéndices colgantes de las películas porno, pero hay algo que me atrae hacia él.

No es que sea hermoso, pero… Ok, puede que sí lo sea. En comparación a mi experiencia con otros de su tipo, éste destaca con honores.

Desde la distancia calculo que podría caber perfectamente en mi mano. O puede que necesite ambas, pero estoy segura de que ese tamaño será suficiente para hacerme sentir _llena._

_Creo que no podrás caminar derecha luego de usar eso, amiga._

Mi conciencia también lo observa, no sin antes poner un balde a sus pies con el fin de que la baba cayendo de su boca termine en él. Luego, ella misma cae de bruces dentro de éste.

De pronto, la mano de Edward se dirige peligrosamente hacia el sur de su cuerpo, y con un agarre profundo, toma su miembro en su mano.

Mi pobre conciencia, recuperándose del impacto de hace unos segundos, sigue mi mirada… y vuelve a encontrar el piso tan _liviana_ como un saco de patatas.

Mientras tanto, la mano de Edward comienza a subir y bajar por toda su longitud, acariciándose a si mismo y haciéndome sentir como la privilegiada espectadora de una sesión sensual privada. Se acaricia con lentitud e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de placer.

Definitivamente esto es mejor que cualquier película erótica.

Sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo se comienza a acercar cada vez más hacia el interior del cuarto, sin que mis ojos dejen de observar sus movimientos. Me siento hipnotizada, completamente clavada en el delicioso trabajo que su mano parece estar haciendo.

Si tan solo fuese mi palma y mis dedos los responsables.

Retengo un gemido en mi boca, al notar como aumenta la velocidad de sus caricias, tensando los músculos de sus brazos y…

_¡Paf!_

De un minuto a otro, mis ojos ya no están sobre Edward y el movimiento de su mano, sino que observan muy cerca una cerámica de color blanco.

Como todo lo bueno en mi vida dura poco y, generalmente, es mi culpa: Hola, me había caído y ahora estaba desparramada sobre el suelo.

Mis mejillas se tornan de color rojo y, lentamente, casi como en una película de terror, levanto mi cabeza hacia la ducha.

Unos metros más allá, aún con _las manos en la masa_ está Edward, observando con una expresión de horror como mi cuerpo yace completamente a sus pies.

Oh, no. ¡Trágame tierra!

.

.

.

¿Será que Bella puede ser aún más _pastela_…? ¿Será que Edward tomará el asunto en su mano y…? Bueno, ya tenía _cierto asunto_ justo ahí… ¡Pero nos referimos a otro tipo de asunto! *las ovejas ríen*  
Tal parece que la historia va de mal en peor, pero aunque no lo crean queridas lectoras… Esto va como viento en popa. Así que sigan firmes en sus asientos que el viaje aumenta su velocidad. ¡Yujú! :D  
En un par de semanas, un nuevo capítulo. Y un poco antes, el acostumbrado premio/teaser a quienes nos hagan saber qué les está pareciendo esta locura. ¡A ver, dígannos! ¿Qué opinan de Emmett? Es un loco ese flaco xD  
A propósito de la acogida que le han dado: muchas, muchas gracias por toda ella. Alertas, favoritos, sus simpáticos y lindos comentarios, recomendaciones tan buena onda, etc. :')

¡Saludines, chiquititas!

*las ovejas se van brincando por la pradera*

Hayley's Lambs


	5. El silencio de los conejos

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer es la del sueño y personajes originales, nosotras los modificamos sólo un poquitín.  
Hayley's Lambs no se hace responsable por las metidas de pata de Bella. "Conciencia" es un personaje registrado bajo nuestro nombre. Tiene su propio camarín y cobra bastante caro. Por favor, no la utilice sin nuestra autorización.  
Debemos recalcar, para que nadie quede con cara de WTF durante y al final del capítulo, que este tipo de humor es del ridículo y tragicómico. De ese que parece un poco grotesco e ilógico a ratos. Pero que siempre, siempre, siempre guarda el toque que (pretendemos) sea un tanto realista y mamón. Finalmente, sea como sea ¡es humor! La idea es pasar un buen rato, leyendo un poquito de ficción ;-)

¡Fuera introducciones aburridas! Disfruten :-)

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 5: **El silencio de los conejos

.

.

.

**En el capítulo anterior…**

"—_Muy bien mi pequeño Eddie –iba a protestar por el nombre, pero una simple mirada suya me hace enmudecer__—__. Es hora de que sepas el secreto del gran Emmett._

_¿El gran Emmett? _

_Se levanta del sillón con las manos en la espalda, y se pasea de un lado al otro con la frente en alto, como si fuera un maestro mirando a su alumno. Y dadas las circunstancias, yo parecía un niño en jardín de infantes._

—_Todo hombre, tiene cierta posesión sagrada, y hoy, compartiré esa posesión contigo –se detiene frente a mí, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y mirándome directo a los ojos-. Hoy aprenderás algo muy valioso, mi joven Padawan…"_

.

.

Tengo en mis manos la última edición.

"El Silencio De Los Conejos" es, según Emmett, el remedio perfecto para mi situación. Intento confiar en su consejo. No por nada aún conserva su colección de películas triple x en el armario de su casa. ¿Cómo lo sé? La verdad, no lo sé. Pero la expresión de su rostro al hablar de cada una de ellas -con detalles de personajes y actrices incluido- lo dice todo.

Miro hacia mi zona erógena baja. Deseo poder sacudir al susodicho no sólo después de ir al baño, si no que para sacarlo de su estupor.

Pongo el DVD y utensilios necesarios a la mano, para -literalmente- sentarme frente al televisor.

Todo sea por Bella...

Las imágenes comienzan y presiono las manos contra los brazos del sillón. El sonido es fuerte, y en apenas un par de segundos los gemidos de una chica rubia y con unos pechos que parecen globos, comienzan a llenar la sala de mi departamento.

—¡Oh, sí…! Más rápido cariño, presiona, presiona…-mi mano comienza a bajar y siento mi mente empezar a nublarse de todo pensamiento coherente.

Mi pantalón se hace más angosto, lentamente voy ansiando la liberación… Pero mantengo las manos quietas, tratando de aguantar.

—Mmmm... Eso es, bebé… ¡Oh, Dios! Sí, muerde, muerde fuerte…—la chica sigue gimiendo mientras la boca de un hombre de cabello castaño hace su trabajo sobre sus pechos. Espero de corazón que no los muerda demasiado fuerte y estos revienten contra la pantalla…

—Shh. Silencio, conejita…—el tipo susurra con voz baja y la mujer lanza un gemido más fuerte, si es que es posible, mientras lo agarra por los hombros y lo deja de espaldas a la cama.

Se besan, refriegan, lamen, muerden y todos sus derivados –salvajemente– el uno con el otro mientras el ambiente sigue llenándose de calentura y la habitación comienza a hacerse más pequeña. Quiero abrir la ventana, pero no puedo; no con mi vecina Agatha –de sesenta años, debo agregar–, que tiene el…hermoso pasatiempo de espiarme.

Sacudo la cabeza, no es momento de acordarme de la obsesión e insinuaciones de mi anciana acosadora.

Los juegos entre la parejita siguen, las ropas vuelan cada vez más rápido y los "conejito" y "conejita" terminan vistiendo solamente sus respectivas orejas y rabos ficticios. Supongo que, después de todo, le hacen honor al título de la película.  
Y como en este tipo de cosas todo es repentino, al segundo siguiente la chica está nuevamente debajo de él, gritando y sacudiéndose como si estuviera en un exorcismo.

Mis ojos, fijos en sus enormes sacos de silicona, se clavan por un instante en el lugar hacia donde mi mano se dirige, y con rapidez bajo el cierre del pantalón.

Antes de comenzar nada, miro la pantalla del DVD. La película lleva corriendo exactamente 7 minutos, y decido que es tiempo suficiente para comenzar el siguiente paso.

Toco la punta con cuidado, y siseo al sentir las yemas de mis dedos sobre la sensible piel de mi hombría. Mientras tanto, la mujer en la pantalla chilla cual gata en celo al sentir las manos del tipo tocar sus oscuros pezones y moverse con fuerza tras ella.

Son precisamente aquellos gritos, los que traen a mi memoria vergonzosos recuerdos…

_La habitación está casi a oscuras. De rodillas, sobre la cama, un joven de cabellos revueltos tira la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de placer._

_Frente a él, un televisor encendido reproduce una serie de imágenes de tono muy subido. En su cabeza, descansan unos audífonos enormes –cuyo fin es, según él piensa, evitar que los sonidos saliendo de la película sean oídos por alguien más_–_._

_Finalmente, en su mano, tomado con un agarre firme, se encuentra aquello que lo diferencia de las chicas de su edad._

_Su pene._

_De pronto, pequeños sonidos de placer empiezan a salir de su boca. Sonidos que, lentamente, comienzan a hacerse más fuertes._

_Con el pasar de los segundos, sin darse cuenta, el joven está casi al borde de los gritos, mientras sube su mano de arriba hacia abajo en torno a su miembro. Esta vez, deja que su cabeza se incline hacia adelante, abriendo su boca completamente y dejando que la mano que tiene desocupada, golpee el aire como si este fuera el trasero de una hermosa mujer._

_El sudor le recorre la frente y los "¡así es nena, más rápido, más rápido" seguido de los "has sido una chica mala, Edward te castigará" son cada vez más frecuentes y bulliciosos. Todo esto ocurre sin que su mano izquierda deje de subir y bajar por su longitud, y mientras la derecha sigue dando palmetazos imaginarios. _

_Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, una joven madre siente el escándalo proveniente de la pieza de su hijo. Se altera, no sabiendo a que se debe tanto alboroto, y con aquel innato instinto maternal a cuestas, decide subir a averiguar que sucede._

_Al llegar al segundo piso, los ruidos son más fuertes, y aunque golpea la puerta de la habitación, no recibe respuesta alguna. Cuando escucha un "Oh, Dios mío" cargado con un tono de evidente agonía, su alarma de mamá se pone a sonar descontrolada y decide que no es momento para "respetar la privacidad de su hijo" si es que este parece estar en peligro. ¡Debe ver que sucede con su retoño!_

_Con cuidado abre lentamente la puerta de color blanco, y retiene el aire cuando ve la imagen frente a ella._

_Su Edward, su pequeño –y al parecer, no tan virginal y muy activo sexualmente- hijito, se encuentra tal como Dios lo echó al mundo, haciendo una performance digna de una grabación para Redtube*. _

_Por un momento la risa casi la domina, y cuando está a punto de soltar una carcajada, mira la pantalla del televisor frente a su bebé. Ahí, en aquella pequeña imagen un poco distorsionada por la distancia, puede apreciarse como una pareja con bronceado en exceso y atributos notorios se enreda en un intenso baile horizontal._

_Aquella madre mira la pantalla y luego a su hijo, repitiendo la acción a lo menos unas cinco veces, sin que sus ojos puedan creer aquello que ve._

_Su retoño, su joven Edward, ¡está creciendo! _

_Emocionada y llena de una alegría que no tiene contención, comienza a aplaudir._

—_¡Oh, hijo! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti –el muchacho se sobresalta al escuchar una voz externa a la de la película resonar en su propia habitación. Quita lentamente los audífonos de su cabeza y gira esta lo suficiente para ver a la mujer que le dio la vida, de pie sobre la alfombra, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una mirada de orgullo._

_Esme, su madre._

—_¡Pensé que te gustaban las patitas de chancho!* Que no sería una cosa mala, por cierto. Sabes que soy una madre muy abierta de mente –le sonríe-, ¡pero ahora estoy cien por ciento segura de que me darás nietos algún día! Ay, mi pequeño Edward, dime ¿necesitas algo?, ¿una muñeca inflable?, ¿vaselina? Mami te traerá lo que quieras para que des rienda suelta a tus jóvenes hormonas, corazón._

_El muchacho no puede dar crédito a lo que sus ojos ven, y sin que pueda controlarlo, siente como el rubor comienza a llenar no sólo sus mejillas, sino que toda su cara. Orejas incluidas. Toma un cojín cercano, y tratando de no mortificarse más, tapa su hombría lo más rápido posible._

—_¡__Ma-mamá! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? _

—_No quería invadir tu privacidad, hijo mío. Fue sin querer queriendo. ¡Ignora que me has visto! Tú continúa, mami irá a la farmacia a comprar una caja de condones para ti y también algo de loción. ¡Necesitas estar preparado para cualquier cosa! Pensándolo bien, quizás es mejor que compre varias cajas, nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar uno… –comienza a murmurar para sí misma entre risas._

_De un minuto a otro, la mujer ya no se encuentra en la habitación, y el joven, aún en traje de Adán, corre como el viento a cerrar la puerta. Esta vez, con seguro._

_Sudando, y más rojo que un tomate, mira hacia su mano, y luego hacia su zona baja. Ahí, colgando, se encuentra su hasta ese entonces, fiel amigo. Pero ahora, parece no tener intención alguna de levantarse._

_Abrumado, su cuerpo comienza a caer pesadamente hacia el suelo hasta terminar de espalda contra éste, mientras se agarra el rostro con ambas manos._

_En el fondo de sí, sabe que algo ha cambiado para siempre, algo que tal vez nunca pueda recuperar..._

Miro mi mano nuevamente, observando con desgana como aquel recuerdo sólo provoca que mi aparato reproductor ahora cuelgue casi inerte en su sitio.

Luego, miro el cielo de mi departamento, mientras la película sigue reproduciéndose. Ya no me siento capaz de prestar atención a ninguno de los ruidos provenientes de ella.

Mi cabeza está llena de preguntas, pero dos son las que sobresalen.

¿Por qué mi madre tenía que entrar justo en ese momento? Y… ¿Por qué mis recuerdos son contados en tercera persona?  
No sé si algún día tendré respuesta para alguna de ellas, o para las otras tantas que rondan por mi cabeza. En éste momento, sólo sé que no puedo ver a Bella. Simplemente no sé cómo enfrentarla.

Debo llamar y cancelar nuestra cita. Luego, podré ir a llorar a un rincón de mi habitación tranquilamente. Quizás emborracharme y escuchar Fix You de Coldplay -¿qué puedo decir? Saca mi lado más sensible y es bastante adecuada al caso.

Me levanto del sillón mientras subo el cierre de mis pantalones. Apago la película y voy en busca de mi teléfono, que se encuentra en mi habitación. O ahí estaba la última vez que lo vi. Lentamente me acerco hasta él y busco en el directorio de marcación rápida su número. En la pantalla se ven su hermoso rostro sonriente y bajo la imagen, su nombre seguido de un corazón. ¿Qué? Esta mujer tiene el poder de volverme totalmente cursi.

_O simplemente eres patético, hermano. _Siento un susurro lastimero en mi cabeza.

¿Qué fue eso?

Miro hacia todos lados buscando de dónde provino esa voz que, extrañamente, se parece mucho a la de Emmett.  
Ok. El estrés ahora estaba afectándome el cerebro. Resoplo, volviendo a concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer.

Llega el sonido de la línea comunicándose. _Es lo mejor_, me digo. _Eres un idiota_, responde, nuevamente…alguien dentro de mi cabeza. El objeto de mi afecto contesta la llamada al segundo timbrado, sin darme más tiempo para seguir peleando conmigo mismo.

Trago en seco.

—¿Diga?

Su voz suave hace temblar mi resolución. _Por su bien_ —me repito-, _debo hacerlo_.

Suelto un suspiro largo…

—Bella, hola.

.

.

—¿Y? Dio resultado, ¿no es así?

Miro el cronómetro, el que señala que llevo diez minutos corriendo. Definitivamente seguiré unos diez más. Si puedo ignorar a la molesta mosca en mi oído, por supuesto.

Acerca de la breve conversación con Bella… Diablos. Digamos que ahora me siento peor que la más apestosa y olorosa mierda.  
Necesito sacarme esta sensación de encima. Y ya que no puedo recurrir a _cierta técnica que liberaría todas mis tensiones_, el ejercicio es mi mejor opción.

—¿Hey? ¿Yu-ju? ¿Edward?

Subo el volumen a la música. Y, no, esta vez no es Coldplay. Necesito algo un poco más "bullicioso" si quiero dejar de oír la voz de Emmett.

El sonido de las guitarras eléctricas y los gritos guturales retumba contra el interior de mi cerebro, logrando aislarme.

Hasta que…

—¡Hombre! –uno de los audífonos desaparece de mi oreja y esta recibe el grito estruendoso de mi amigo. Demonios, que ser tan irritante. Lo observo de reojo, deteniéndome sobre la cinta trotadora.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Es que no puedo estar solo al menos un segundo?

—Créeme, esperé más de un segundo a que me hicieras caso. Conté hasta diez. Y…—levanta una de sus manos—...que yo sepa, tú eres el que tiene un problema... –da una mirada rápida a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo. ¡Listo! Esa es mi señal de huida. Tomo mi botella con agua y comienzo a alejarme; pero alza las manos en señal de rendición, deteniéndome, acto que respondo entrecerrando mis ojos y quedándome en el mismo lugar.

—Relájate, hermano. Es evidente que necesitas desestresarte…

Suspiro.

—…porque como se nota que no has tenido sexo en bastante tiempo –cierro los ojos, contando hasta diez. Un homicidio sería demasiado evidente en un lugar tan público—. ¡Ok, me detengo! Solamente quería saber cómo te fue poniendo en práctica mis consejos.

—¿Te refieres a tus sabios consejos? –me burlo, haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Soy genial, tienes que admitirlo –cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, dándome esa expresión suficiente que ya tiene patentada.

Sonrío…y luego de un segundo, vuelvo a observarlo con odio.

—Jódete.

—Es exactamente lo que tú necesitas que te hagan –asiente—, y lo digo en serio, ¿eh? Que tus malas vibras se sienten en el aire, ¿sabes? Puedo oler tu estrés sexual. Y huele horrible, hermano. No me extrañaría que ya se te haya caído la verga…

—¡Está en donde tiene que estar!

—¡Ok! Como tú digas. Sólo espero, de todo corazón, que haya funcionado.

Me mira por un momento largo. Y consigue hacerme sentir mal. Sólo un poco…

—Emme…

—Calla, hermano –cierra los ojos, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo—. No tienes que agradecerme. Para eso son los amigos. Sé que soy todo un gurú y merezco cualquier clase de reconocimiento por mi ayuda hacia tu persona, pero la humildad está ante todo. Y la lealtad entre compañeros, por supuesto.

Señoras y señores. Ahí está el Emmett que conozco…

—¿Ok?

—Apenas viniste a mí pidiendo socorro, supe que mi colección de oro podría ayudarte. ¡Alabado sea el porno y los senos enor…!

_I'm sexy and I know it...__I'm sexy and I know it_

—Llamada para el gran Emmett –me guiña un ojo y saca su teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones—. ¡Ahora ve y hazme sentir orgulloso, tigre! –grita, antes de responder.

Ok, definitivamente jamás le contaré sobre el episodio de hoy.

Tras varios suspiros, contar hasta cien y comprender que Emmett –incluso a su natural manera estúpida-, sólo intenta ayudarme, recojo mis cosas y me dispongo a volver a casa.

A solas. Donde solamente una botella de whisky me espera. Y…no olvidemos a Coldplay.

—¡Edward! –ya en la salida del local, doy media vuelta. Emmett alza los brazos, formando un semi círculo sobre su cabeza—. ¡No lo olvides, hermano! ¡Siempre condón!

Suelto una risa totalmente ausente de humor. ¡Mi vida es un chiste!

Corro de vuelta a casa.

Las palabras de Emmett han estado repitiéndose en mi cabeza, una y otra vez… Seguidas de todas sus burlas implícitas. Mis propios intentos de arreglarlo todo, completamente inútiles. La aparición de Bella. Mujeres antes de ella que creí serían la indicada… Y me llevaron, como siempre, a la decepción. En todas sus miradas de lástima e incluso asco, en palabras vacías y en la esperanza que ya casi no me quedaba.

Bella eclipsa todo.

Oh, Bella.

Apenas entro al departamento, dejo caer el bolso y arrastrando mis pies por el pasillo oscuro, comienzo a quitarme la ropa en dirección al baño.  
El agua caliente bañando mis músculos cansados es un verdadero bálsamo. El calor me recuerda a aquella deliciosa sensación que la cercanía de aquella mujer me provoca. A su boca húmeda y blanda. A sus manos suaves y ávidas.

Una pequeña probadita bastó para dejarla calada en mi memoria y alimenta la fantasía de poseerla completa y finalmente.

Dulce y deliciosa. Oh, sí. Ahí está…

Me dejo llevar. ¿Tengo algo que perder, aquí, en la soledad de estas cuatro paredes? Una cosa lleva a la otra y, mientras en mi mente Bella recorre mi torso desnudo con sus labios, mi mano empieza a bajar por segunda vez en el día…

Sí…

Oh, sí. Me concentro en cada una de las cosas que quiero hacerle. En todas las que deseo ella me haga. En cómo no es mi mano, si no la suya la que me envuelve, trabajando con rapidez y adquiriendo fuerza con cada movimiento. Hasta que me lleva más alto, alza su rostro y sin apartar nuestras miradas, empieza a dirigirme a su boca…

Respiro con fuerza. Sé que estoy en la ducha de mi departamento y esto no es más que mi imaginación, pero casi puedo sentir su presencia. Su aroma está en todo el lugar. Nunca una fantasía había sido tan real.

Sí, sí. Vamos, nena. ¡Hazlo! Demonios, estoy por romper mi propia marca. Estoy por llegar. Sólo unos segundos más, vamos, vamos, ¡vamos, más rápido! Justo ahí y…

Un sonido extraño -como de algo golpeando cemento o cerámica-, seguido de un pequeño quejido, termina con mi pequeña película mental. Algo desorientado y con la respiración agitada miro hacia el origen de la interrupción.

Me suavizo en un instante.

Mierda. ¿Qué hace Bella de bruces en el suelo de mi baño?

.

.

.

—Eh, yo…

—Escucha, lo que…

—Ok, habla tú.

—No, tú. Después de todo es tu casa y yo sólo…

—Bella…—pasa una mano por su frente, mientras la otra sostiene una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jamás había visto a Edward tan ruborizado. Ni tan escaso de ropa. Bueno, sin contar hace un minuto o dos atrás, cuando estaba espiándolo sin tapujo mientras se daba una ducha.

_Y se tocaba. No olvides ese pequeño, err, gran detalle. _Conciencia –sí, finalmente ese es su nombre oficial-, se abanica el rostro con rapidez, recordando.

—¿No te gusta? –ladeo el rostro, ofreciéndole mi expresión más inocente. Cadera hacia el lado y ambas manos en mi cintura. Hago un baile mental al notar como sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo y muerde su labio inferior.

Da un paso hacia mí. Por un momento casi puedo ver como cede y se acerca a reclamar lo que tanto quiero darle… Entonces, se detiene. Cierra los ojos y sus manos se empuñan con firmeza uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Luces hermosa…-murmura—. Más que eso, te ves…-suspira con fuerza-…divina, caliente y sensual. Perfecta.

Sus palabras suben un poco mi autoconfianza, y con pasos lentos me acerco hasta su cuerpo. Mi mirada se fija en la toalla blanca, observándola fijamente, esperando que algo de telequinesis haya aprendido con Star Wars y la estorbosa prenda caiga al suelo rebelando aquello que tanto deseo.

_Oh, Star Wars y nuestro querido Capitán Solo. _

Conciencia mira hacia el infinito soñadoramente, y por un minuto quiero dejarme llevar junto a ella en lo bello que es pensar sobre Harrison Ford y su papel en aquella película. Que bueno estaba en aquellos años…

Sé que debo concentrarme en la película que se está formando aquí, es decir, la de mi vida.

_Pero, ¿quién es mejor? ¿Harrison Ford o Edward? _Conciencia me mira con cara pensativa. Su cabello de un color rojo intenso que le llega casi hasta los hombros, los ojos maquillados con un borde negro que los hace más profundos, y los labios de un rojo pasión, demuestran, tal vez, aquella parte rebelde de mí. Y no olvidemos el piercing que brilla intimidante sobre su nariz. Es todo lo que quise ser en mi adolescencia y que nunca tuve las agallas, ni el permiso de mi madre para hacer.

En respuesta a su pregunta, le hago una señal de espera con la mano. Ese es un tema que da para mucho y que tendremos que hablar algún día las dos. A solas. Tal vez en mi próxima visita al baño.

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento de volver a concentrarme en Edward.

Su cuerpo se estremece un poco ante mi cercanía, y dejo caer casualmente mi mano contra la toalla, acercándolo hacia mí y, de paso, rozando la piel de su bajo vientre con mi dedo meñique.

—¿Me deseas Edward? –susurro las palabras suavemente en su oído. Hasta respiro junto a su cuello tratando de que el acto se sienta más sensual.

Bingo. Creo sentir como algo crece junto a mi muslo, ahí, debajo de la toalla.

—Bella, por favor, no puedes torturarme así -¿tortura? Oh, Edward, no sabes lo que es una tortura. No sabes lo que es que te nieguen aquello que tanto deseas y que tienes tan cerca, una y otra vez.

—Las torturas también pueden ser placenteras, Edward –en un acto salido de no sé dónde, mi mano baja más, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y tomar su miembro en una agarre fuerte. Las cejas de él se juntan, su frente se arruga y su boca se abre en un gesto de placer que me hace sentir poderosa.

Poderosa hasta que con un agarre delicado, pero firme, Edward retira mi mano de su zona baja.

—Ya basta, Bella, por favor –con rapidez se aleja de mí, dando vueltas bordeando la cama y sujetando su cabello húmedo.

Mi mano sique ahí, quieta en el aire, como si ella tampoco pudiera entender qué sucede en esta situación.

¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, por todo lo que es sagrado? Esa es la única pregunta que ronda en mi cabeza, mientras la situación se hace minuto a minuto, más extraña. E incómoda.

—Edward… ¿Qué pasa? –lo observo quieta desde mi lugar, mientras me abrazo a mí misma tratando de sujetarme ante, lo que siento, cambiará muchas cosas.

Él sólo me observa con ojos torturados. Con su mano tomando fuertemente sus cabellos. Murmura un poco para sí mismo, maldiciendo entre dientes, y negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Por favor Edward, sé sincero conmigo. ¿No crees, que al menos, me merezco eso? –sus pasos se detienen mientras vuelve a observarme, pero ahora se sienta sobre la cama, dejando que las palmas de sus manos descansen sobre sus muslos desnudos.

—No puedo, Bella. Yo… No puedo –deja salir un suspiro suave, en su mirada puedo notar una súplica muda. Espera que entienda algo, que me dé cuenta de aquello que quiere decirme. Pero ¿cómo puedo darme cuenta, si él no me deja?

—¿No puedes? Edward, ¡estamos juntos! Somos una pareja joven, hormonal, sexualmente activos y, digámoslo, calientes hasta morir. ¿Por qué no podemos disfrutar juntos de aquello, que yo sé, ambos queremos? –lanzo los brazos al aire en un signo de exasperación. Quiero que entienda. Necesito que entienda de una vez.

—¡Porque te alejarás de mí! Porque si te cuento, sé que me dejarás como todas las demás lo han hecho… –su cara se distorsiona en una mueca de dolor, tal vez ante recuerdos del pasado. Mi cabeza se siente como un torbellino de pensamientos incontrolables y unas inexplicables ganas de vomitar surgen en el fondo de mi estómago.

—¿No confías en mí? Entonces, ¿jamás me contarás?

—No, Bella —murmura—. No puedo contarte.

En ese momento, siento un pequeño _crack_ provenir desde mi pecho. El aire se me queda atorado, y siento unas cuantas lágrimas en los bordes de mis ojos.  
Intentando mantener la dignidad, tomo mi abrigo del suelo, observo su mirada de desolación mientras sigue sentado sobre su cama y me giro lentamente hacia la puerta.

El sonido de esta cerrándose detrás de mí es lo último que mi cabeza logra registrar con claridad. Eso, y el pensamiento de que necesito llamar a Rosalie para que ambas concretemos una cita con la botella de tequila.

Tal vez también pueda invitar a Conciencia a la fiesta. ¿Qué diablos? La maldita estará ahí de todas maneras.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Curiosidades**: *Redtube: básicamente, una página de videos porno. No es que supiéramos de ella con anterioridad, para nada. No, no. Simple casualidad.

*Gustar las patitas de chancho: modismo chileno que se refiere a cuando a un chico le gusta otro. Alude al miembro masculino. Se supone que (con mucha imaginación) éste tiene un leve parecido a, justamente, las patitas de los seres porcinos. Ay, Dioh xD_._

**Disclaimer 2: **El título "El silencio de los conejos" no nos pertenece. Sí la trama narrada en esta historia. La mano de Edward se encuentra en perfecto estado. Ningún conejo real fue dañado. Amamos, amamos, amamos Coldplay.

* * *

**NA:** ¡Hola, nenas! No saben la odisea que fue escribir este capítulo. Crisis existenciales, vacaciones lejos de casa, una oveja enferma, después el computador malo, ufff. Finalmente, aquí está.  
¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? El POV Edward más extenso hasta ahora en esta historia. No fue mucho, está bien. Pero fue revelador, ¿a qué no? Sabemos que muchas sospechaban cuál podía ser el secretillo de nuestro chico. Bueno, veamos qué conclusiones sacaron, qué les pareció su historia. Ese recuerdo adolescente, pobrecito Ed. Cosito xD *las ovejas se acercan a Edward, lo abrazan y le dan un pequeño agarroncito en las pompas*

En éste capítulo tuvimos un poco de drama (quizás algo tragicómico). Siempre es necesario, ya que impulsa la historia hacia el anhelado desenlace. No se alarmen. Todavía queda un buen tramo por recorrer. Pero si nos aventuramos a decir cuánto… Bueno, quizás vayamos en la mitad del viaje.

**Importante**: muuuchas graaaacias por sus simpáticos comentarios, alertas y etcs que no hacen más que hacernos sentir felices e inspiradas. A las chicas que no tengan cuenta, si quieren, junto a su review pueden dejar también algún e-mail al que podamos responderles. Así nadie se queda sin su premio-teaser :-)

Antes de retirarnos:

1.- Pueden ver una imagen de Conciencia en el avatar de nuestro perfil. O también pueden ir a este link (juntar espacios): **flickr (punto) com (slash) photos (slash) hayleyslambs (slash) 84 35 108 171** Porque sí, señoritas, Conciencia existe *risas* (¡en caso de que se pregunten cómo rayos es! xD)

2.- ¡Muy pronto subiremos un nuevo one-shot! La idea y el desarrollo nos tienen re-entusiasmadas, así que, estén atentas a la alerta de autor :-)

Y eso sería todo por hoy. Próximo capítulo, en un par de semanas.

HL.-


End file.
